The Girl Who Smelled of Violets
by Darklight25833
Summary: Violet Woodbane is a force to be wrecked with, She is blunt and quick witted.She doesn't let anyone stop her...will her own stubbornness make things worse or will it be the glue to this love story. Jasper/OC
1. Party It Up With the rabid Vamp!

I let out an annoyed growl as I drove with my adoptive sister and her vampire boyfriend , I could feel the familiar feeling of dread flow through me. I kept my mind blank as a canvas.

It had been a year since Bella fell in love with Edward and of course thrown me into the life as well, I never had my life at stake because of my stand alone persona. I was adopted by Charlie when my parents died in a gruesome murder, I knew it was going to happen I don't know how but I just knew.

I remember begging my mother to stop and don't go into the house where the murder laid in wait, when my mother went inside I could only stand there and let my fear consume me so much that I could only hide and cry like a newborn babe.

After the deed was done I was picked up by Charlie and then soon adopted, I loved Charlie but he never would take the place of my father who died after my mother while trying to protect her already lifeless body.

I forced the pain down and I could make out my father trying to hold my mother while defending himself, I saw Edward shudder I knew he could read my mind and I never liked it so I started to sing in my head 'I am a barbie girl' as loud as I could in my head.

After that Bella came to live with us and it was cool having a sister I never had that experience, But the kind of people she attracted dear god was the most shocking thing in the world.

But as I always did I just kept a blank face and made sure I would have a good relationship with Bella even if I had to be in a house full of vamps. It be personal I loved them especially Jasper and Rosalie, I can still remember today as Alice announced the Party and the sinking bad feeling was so powerful even Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Come on"Said Bella as she got out with Edward, I shuffled out of the Volvo my short black dress riding up as Emmett came from the forest and let out a whistle.

I blushed and yanked it back down and glared at Emmet who laughed "Relax Vi"he said while keeping that big bear grin, I sighed and slammed the door making Edward flinch. He looked at me and I smiled my best Honey coated one ever, We walked inside and got a hug by Esme.

"Hello Girls"said Carlisle as he made his way down, I nodded as Bella got that happy smile. I tried my best to relax so Jasper would quit staring at me, I looked at Alice who was acting funny she usually is all love dove Jasper but right now she is keeping her distance.

I sighed Maybe this bad feeling was messing with my observation skills, "Lets start opening presents"Said Alice as she danced her way around the room and picked up a few gifts.

I shifted uncomfortably as I watched her shake a gift which no sound as heard "I already installed it, it was time that old rust bucket got a descent radio"Said Emmett who got a slight pathetic Bella glare and a "Don't diss the truck."And with that nothing.

I couldn't understand Bellas new obsession with being older and wanting to be changed at a young age, I guess so she could not be claimed as a cougar Edward looked at me his eyebrows raised I shrugged a smirk making its way on my lips, I loved fucking with Edward it was soo much fun!

I let out a gasp as I got a wave of the bad feeling as bella picked up the small packge "Go on"Said Alice, "Why don't I open that Bells and you can get the rest of your persents"I said as she frowned and Alice took over "I think she can open a gift herself Violet"She said.

I held my breath as Bella slid her finger across the paper, I could smell the blood rise as I turned at Jasper who was moving to her "Jasper!"I yelled as I mentally focus him back.

He let out growl as I stood my ground I heard crash as I look away to see Bella on the table, My force broke as Jasper was held back by Carlisle and Emmet. I saw the blood dripping down her arm, I felt my anger get the best of me and I walked up to Edward who was staring ashamed of how he reacted.

I picked up the nearist thing and hit him with it, It was a black vase when it made contact it shaderd. it made no diffrence as Edward frowned as Jasper ran out of the window, I heard Alice growl and let out a not again and fallowed him.

I glared at Edward and focused all of my anger at him, I threw it at him making him take a step back "Violet."Said Bella who was being helped by Carlisle. "What."I growled as She put a hand on my shoulder "Its not his fault, I should have noticed you knew it would happen"She said as everyone looked at me.

I just growled and stomped away I was too tired of any one believing my powers which clearly works, I growled and started my walk back to the house where I heard a conversation from the woods.

It sounded like Jasper and Alice, I frowned and walked up to the spot pressing my body as close as I could to the pine tree that would most and likely kinda hide my sent "I can't do this anymore Jasper"Said Alice she sounded like she would start crying but I knew that she wouldn't.

"It was an accident! I jus..."Said Jasper as he paused I froze did they smell me? "No Jasper, I want you to go...I have already signed the papers"Said Alice her voice was so...confusing.

It was like she was fighting between herself and another person, "A...Are you serious?"Asked Jasper his voice clearly shown the pain that the small pixie was putting him through "Yes...I cannot let you hurt Edward's mate, I...Just leave"She said as I heard her drift away.

I fought with my inner run emotion as I approached Jasper who was on the forest floor his hands covering his face, "Why don't you just run, Violet"He said his Southern accent was predominate in his speech and to be honest it made me a little weak in the knees.

I ignored his question until I was kneeling in-front of him "long ago...I promised myself never to run" I answered and I placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, I pushed my feelings of calm and concern to him.

"i don't need your pitty."He said as he pushed my hand away making me fall back on my butt, I growled "It wasn't pitty jasper! I am concerned for you"I said as I picked my self back onto my knees.

I almost ended up back on my but as I got a hit of Jasper's emotions Anger, Confusion, fear, guilt and the feeling of being lonely. I knew that being this close to Jasper right now was danger enough but...I couldn't let him think that...I don't know why I want to be there for Jasper but it hurt me to see well hear what went on with Alice.

I placed a hand on his and lightly moved it away only because he allowed me, then I pulled the other one away, I smiled as I placed a hand on his cool cheek and brought his face to look at me, "You not alone right now...I might not know a lot about vampires and such bump in the night creatures but I do know that you are not alone."I said

A small smile appeared on his face, it made me feel happy and give him a smile that I never use around the Cullens...

**_Jaspers POV_**

I couldn't believe I had lost control and with Bella of all people, I growled as I hit the tree fighting the burning sensation in the back of my throat. "Damn it"I cursed as I fought back the hunger that made me have the deadly name of Major, "Jasper?"Called out Alice I was too ashamed to look at her.

She had anger waves floating off of her "Look at me!"She said as she roughly pulled me to look at her, Alice was never this...violent.

"I can't do this anymore, Jasper"She said as I felt my heart well dead heart break "It was an accident, I jus..."I was stopped by her hand on my lips, "No Jasper, I want you to go...I have already signed the papers."She said I could feel grief roll off of her now but how could she be feeling that way when she is the one doing this!

"A...Are you serious?"I asked my voice was thin, Alice kept the small frown as she back up a step "Yes...I cannot let you hurt Edward's mate...I...just leave"She said as I watched her walked away her movements were as silent as the wind which she always looked like she was dancing upon.

I fell to the ground and placed my hands to cover my face, How could Alice do this! I heard someone come towards me and the calming air of Violet engulf me. I could make hints of fear "Why don't you just run, Violet"I said bitterly as she didn't pause in her way to me, I could here her heart beat and the smell of violets.

I felt calm but I knew it was her feeling not mine I was just stealing them for a temporary fix. "Long ago...I promised myself never to run"She said her voice was like hearing bells but a deeper voice than Alice it was more soothing. I felt her place a hand on my shoulder, I soon felt a push of concern and calm envelope me like a strong hug.

I slpped her hand away "I don't need your pitty"I said as I heard her let out a small grunt as her butt hit the floor of the forest, She let out a growl and a wave of Anger hit me than quickly vanished leaving behind the calm.

I was able to keep in my emotions until she growled out "It isn't pity Jasper! I am concerned for you!" I let out all of my feeling in one wave all of the guilt, anger, fear, and confusion in one slap.

she let out a gasp, a part of me was impressed that she was able to withstand such a wave.I knew from the start Violet was not a normal girl nor Bellas biological sister, I could feel her heart speed up a little as I felt her small soft hands touch my cold scarred hand. She gave it a light push and I let her move my hand from my face, She did the same with the other.

A soft hand brought my face up to her, my breath stopped she had deep golden eyes and a small smile on her full lips. "Your not alone right now..."She said I could have argued but she then continues as if she known what I was going to say " I might not know a lot about Vampires and such bump in the night creatures but i do know that you are not alone."she said.

I felt my face move in a small smile, Violet noticed and her smiled deepen it was like someone turned on a bright light. Her happiness filled me with such force that I stood up, She fallowed me up as she had a smile on her face.

It was never the smile that she used around Edward or anyone else it was pure and not a lick of evil in it. I didn't know what came over her but soon I felt her arms wrap around my neck and pull me into a hug.

_**Violets Pov-**_

I couldn't help but pull Jasper into a hug, I known that it wasn't the smartest thing to do after the Bella escapades but I had to. I blushed as he wrapped he arms around the small of my back bringing me closer, My heart was doing flips in my chest and my hormones where screaming.

I relaxed and laid my head on his shoulder, I would see Bella do this and I use to think it was uncomfortable cause of the whole I am like marble but with jasper it was so relaxing and like a firm pillow instead of a marble table top.

Crap...did I just compare Jasper to a table top? I looked at Jasper, his eyes where dark but I could feel that he was in control "I am going back to my old life, the way I use to be"He said as he kept a firm hold still on my waist.

"I would...But not the whole bitey bitey nibble nibble on humans thing"I said as he had a smirk on his face that was unlike the Jasper Hale I had watched, it was sexy.

"Hm...I guess I could"He said like he was pondering it, I rolled my eyes "haha"I said as he had a bigger smirk than before. I frowned "Where will you go now?"I asked as he pulled me into a hug again "I will probably stay with Peter and his mate...they are in outside New Orleans"He said I couldn't help but feel kinda sad about that.

He patted my head and pulled away from me, I looked at him he was so different even now he was changing into the old Jasper who ever it was. "I have to go."He said as he looked like he was bit in the butt to get moving.

I nodded the fake blank mask sliding back in place "Be careful don't talk to strangers..I would hate for you to be kidnapped"I said dryly as he nodded "I will...don't do anything stupid that might get you...hurt"He said I nodded.

Than Jasper Hale left...And I knew he was never going to come back...


	2. Missing Bella

I hated and let me repeat HATE Edward Cullen, I slammed Bella truck and the truck shifted with the force. It was in the middle of the night and still nobody could find Bella, Charlie called in the Rev. boys who knowing them would find her sooner than anyone, I smirked I swear some of those boys where dogs.

"I have her!"exclaimed a man stepped of of the woods in a pair of cut off shorts and not a lick of a shirt in sight. Charlie who had a panicked look about him , Let out a sigh like he was holding it in the whole time.

"Thank you Sam"Said Charlie as he took Bella who looked so...broke, I could pick of a faint feeling of pain. I made my way out of the crowd to the man who saved Bella, I looked him up and down He was handsome but so not my type.

He shifted a little not backing down from my stare, I kept a blank face as I held out my hand he took my hand he was burning up. I frowned as he pulled away "Thanks"I said faintly he nodded and left with out a sound.

I looked at Jacob he looked like a oversize wet puppy when Sam looked at him,"At least he could be potty trained"I said under my breath as I ignored everyone and went into the room I shared with Bella.

She was a huddled mess on the bed, I sighed and poked her...no reply. "Bella"I said still nothen, I pulled her to look at me and I saw the tears running down her pale face. I frowned who...where was Edward?

"He left me..."She whispered as she cried, I sighed and toed off my shoes and climbed into the bed. She clutched me and cried, I felt a tear fall down my cheek I could understand what it must feel for her...

I knew one thing If I ever saw Edward Cullen, I would personally be the one to light that pansy on fire and watched his ass burn!


	3. Man I Need Some Popcorn

It has been almost a year, My hair has grown out to the small of my back and my eyes are still they blank deadly light blue with flecks of gold.I have dark circles under my eyes and personally I wish I had jasper to make me feel better but alas I was on my own.

Bella has kept me up at night with this whole ordeal, I am so emotional whiped I though Embry was going to have to let me ride him back to my house. Yup Embry, Quil, Jacob, And a few boy I never met until now are werewolfs.

My comment about Sam and Jacob well it was trued and the first thing I said after Bella got her face almost ripped off was "I hope you all are potty trained!"

Lets just say that didn't go so well, But Bella can go all she wants like today. I was trying to get sleep with Alice and Bella and Jacob bust in here like the lords fire was on there butts...

"Bella you have to go to Italy with me"Begged Alice her eyes show a bright fear but her face held the same pixie look, I frowned Alice didn't even say anything to me.

I stood in the back of this whole act of Romeo and Juliet going on but without the whole Bleh! I am dead, My stomch still hasen't quit giving me this nagging bad feeling and it was driving me nuts "I wish I have some popcorn...Bells do we have popcorn?"I asked as I came towards them.

Bella looked at me her eyes where wide and confused "Wha.."She was about to say when Alice let out a small growl "Why on earth do you want popcorn?"She asked

I blinked "Cause I need some Popcorn with this free movie"I said as she rolled her eyes and muttered something that only sounded like a buzz to me ear. "Bella as much as I love a good drama flick, You already know what you are going to do..."I said as Alice shook her head "No she hasen't decided! "Alice argued at me.

I have no clue why everytime I have a gut feeling alice is always the one to budd in "Listen Pixie..."I hissed she took a step back "You have been gone! So how would you know!"I asked her I felt as if I was going insane.

"cause I would have a vision"Said Alice I smirked "I thought you said Jakie was blocking your powers Alice"I said as I pointed to Jake who look like he was going to ether shift or need some popcorn.

Alice blinked I smirked I had gotten her, "Violet is right, I am going"Said Bella her voice was filled with what seemed to be eather fake or real determination.

"Bella No"Cried Jacob as Alice zoomed up stairs, I rolled my eyes at Jacob thinking he was in love with her but I guess boys will be boys "Perfect"I said as I gave Bella a hug and slipped a lighter in her back pocket "For edward just incase you need to hide the evidence"I said

Bella paled and nodded "Sure..."She said I think she thought I was being funny but in truth I was dead serious. I ingoered and went on " Becareful, And I will be leaving as well so it will look as though we went on a vacation."I said I knew Jacob was studying every drop of this info.

" Where are you going?"Asked Bella her voice was coated in uncertainty, Not from going to Italy but to where I was going "I plan on visiting Louisiana"I said with a small smile.

She nodded and then with a light nodded her and Alice was in the car and ready to go, I couldn't watched as Jacob begged Bella to stay and the fact that my I have a bad feel went up dramatically.

Also I could not watch the puppy cry for his Bella...god I do need this vacation I called Charlie and left a message say that Bella and me where going to have a vaction to grive Harrys death and maybe to help bella in her recovery.

i was packing when I heard the door open, I jumped and looked at the puppy "I hate those leeches"Said Jacob , I nodded not that I hated them but right now I would agree to disagree "It will be fine pu...Jacob"I said

Jacob growled "I will ingnor that"He said I didnt say anything cause I knew that he would continue "Are you seriously leaving?"the puppy asked hus brown eyes where so cute but like all puppys he still likes to chew everything.

"Yes, And You will not get involved with geting Bella in trouble with Charlie."I said stiffly as I could feel the air around us get tense, I knew it he was going to try somthing "Charlie needs the truth"Said Jacob

I shook my head "No, He would end up like Harry, Plus Charlie knows more than he lets on...I think he is content with not knowing everything"I said I wasn't joking nor was I sugar coating anything to Jacob.

"I just hope bella dosen't come back a Leech"growled/hissed Jacob as he stood in my and bella room bubbling "And if she dose?"I asked not realy caring that I was just fueling the fire "Than I would have to kill her and the Cullens for breaking the treaty"Said Jacob barly able to contain himself.

I placed a hand on Jacobs shoulder "Listen Jake, Bella is walking into Vampire free for all, I don't sugar coat things but if I know the most important thing to Edward is for her to keep her humanity and Alice will fallow her brothers orders...But Aro and all of the elders are and will not like a human girl knowing the secret...So there is a chance"I said

Jacob tensed and let out a muffled goodbye and walked/ran out of the house, I looked out the window to see clothes flying and a howl of agony and pain. I let out a sigh and packed the rest of my things, I yanked my things up and walked out of the house locking it on my way out.

I reached the airport and felt my body cry to be alseep but I growl and pushed through it, I walked up to the lady who was staring borly at everyone "May I help you.."She said he voice was bored and dragged out.

"One ticket to Louisiana."I said as she clicked away "Where in Louisiana"She asked her voice was getting on my nerves "New Orleans"I said she nodded and finaly held out her hand "159 dollars"She said I picked up a card and handded it to her.

It was a direct line to my savings "alright, enjoy your flight with capital airlines"She said her voice still was low and bored filled, I rolled my eyes and yanked my ticket out and my card. I picked up my bags and headed to my flight where I would soon have to figure out why in the hell I was going to go to New orleans...

Okay so I knew why Jasper was there and I was just a concerned friend who was wondering how he was...So I was flying out to see him..not even knowing if I would even see him at all.


	4. Dat Old Cajun Charmer!

**Alright I am using some accents in my writing for the Cajun coven I will add diffrent words like Bebette, Merde, Passe'.**

**Now I will add the meaning like this "Bebette (Bug)" so you will know what they are acttauly saying! =P I hope you enjoy.**

**Also they are as accurate as I could get off of the internet lol**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4 Dat Cajun Charmer! **_

I walked out of the airport the wind was pulling my hair everywhere, I frowned and took in my surroundings it was late at night and it looked like something out of a Ann Rice Novel. I walked down a long street my bags making it hard to shuffle past the men and women who where drunk, I shook my head as I saw a guy getting head right in the middle of the walk way.

Mabe I should have took my butt to the Volturi instead of hunting the one man who plagued my dreams, I let out a growl at the man who was looking me up and down with a smirk plastered to his face. "Dis is a surprises, We got a bebette dis place."Said the man, He looked up at me and my heart sunk in my chest.

He had long brown hair that was loosely tied in the back, He looked like a charming man but his eyes show me other wise, he was a vampire. he got off the wall and a other man dropped down from the top of the building.

"Oi, Remy I's tink you scarrin the poor beb."said the other man with a huge smile on his face, I just stood there...again what was I going to do?Here I am in the French Quarter with no way of protecting myself from them...Shit

Remy let out a laugh " Passe'(Get away) John dis bebette is moi(Mine)"Growled Remy he was like a light switch one minute laughing the next minute threatening that man...well vampire.

"I don't belong to you"I said before I could stop myself, John's eyebrows rose and he took a step towards me "Dis bebette (Bug) has guts"He said as Remy grabbed me.

I let out a shriek as I was surprised, I felt my heart pound against my poor rib cage as he yank my hair revealing my neck and the artery underneath. He kissed my neck the only thing running thought my mind was Jaspers face and how I would never get to see him or get Bella some balls.

I wished that I could be like Jacob and shift leting my aslant fly off of me, "What tis your name bebette?"Asked Remy. I gulped "Violet Woodbane"I said slowly trying not to let out another scream.

Remy let got of me like a hot coal, I dropped on the ground landing on my butt. "Merde(Shit),You play."He said as John walked over to me to help me up, I could help but thank the vampire that wanted to rip my throat out.

"I am not playing you"I said as I looked at Remy, "I tink she not jokin"Said John I noticed that he had a mix of Cajun accent with a southern twang. I stood there what is happening? First I was about to be dinner now they are acting like I am off limits.

"What the fuck!"I bursted out making the men looked at me, "Pardon?"said Remy as John started to laugh. I crossed my arms and walked up to the vampires "One minute your all I am going to eat you then...you act like I burned you?"I said

Remy nodded "Mais(Well)..."Remy said But he got interrupter by John "Dis Coo-yon(Fool) tinks you gunna put da gree gree(Curse) on him."Said John pointing at Remy who if he was human would be blushing.

"Embrasse moi tchew(Kiss my ass)"cursed Remy, I felt like having a fliping translator, what ever Remy said had brought a smirk to Johns face. I had only been to Louisiana only twice in my life each when I was young but my mother always kept some of her dialect instead of shifting into the plain southern drawl.

My mother was from this area and my father was a Floridian on vacation when they met, "Why dose he think I am going to curse him?"I asked my voice was soft and a little unsure of the meaning of gree gree.

John kept the smirk but I could tell by his eyes he was surprised "You a Woodbane."He said as he waved a hand at me, "Wa?"I asked as I looked around both men where serious but why?

"I don't get it"I said Remy's eye widened "You a witch!"He said as he pulled me onto his back "Tis gunna be a long ride bebette"He said as he took off I let out a yelp as I covered my eyes into the vamps shoulder.

Crap, What on earth have I gotten myself into! I am riding on a vampire to lord know were and all for what...I have no clue! I could just hear my mother yelling at me about messing with the wrong people. A wonderful start to my vacation! And why is my mothers name a big deal...Of course when they got married it was unusual for the women to keep there maiden name...

I felt Remy stop and let me go sending me falling to the floor yet again "You asshole! Didn't your momma teach you any maners!"I cursed as I got up my body was spining and I felt like I had left my stomach way back there.

Remy had a smirk "My momma never like Bebettes(Bugs)."He said as he walked away he wanted me to fallow him cocky asshole. I fallowed and saw the house it was an old Victorian with the swamp almost all the way around it. I saw John with my bags and my purse that I had dropped, I walked insided and immediately felt like today's dinner. Shit! this was a house full of vampires and not the vegetarian love human kind, I wonder if Jasper is still a vegetarian or...no not Jasper not again.

I was so into what I was thinking that I barley made out anything until I heard a loud crash, I snapped my head up and there was a women I faintly remember but...wasen't she human then?

"Violet.."She said as she flitted to me and wrapped me into a hug and all I could do was just stand there as this women hugged me without hurting me with her vamp. strength. She pulled away and I finally got a good look at her, she was around 5'6 and long long black hair and deep olive skin with a mix of pale.

He face was kind but still held the powerfulness in it unlike Esme who just looked sweet. "Dis Bebette was at the Vieux Carre(The french Quarter)"Said Remy, I glared at him he smirked "Violet tis no Bebette, Remy"Exclaimed the women her accent a thick Cajun.

"I remember Valerie, Do you remember her bringin ya here?"asked the women, I shook my head "No.."I said I was wondering how on earth my mother ended up here.

She women frowned I just stood there my arms by my side and the awkward feeling was so strong that I almost ran out of the place."Mais, How long tis the Bebette stayin"Said a girl who looked around 16 she had long black hair that in the soft light it was bouncing off different shades and a dirtily look an her face.

"When de texian gets here wit de Whitlocks"said a deep female voice it belonged to a girl who looked mostly my age but she had the deep olive tones and Short brown hair that was styled in a bob like the ones Flappers wore. I gave a confused glace and I was bout to ask when I was interrupted

The older women sighed "Let me introduce you dis Scarlet"The women said while pointing to the girl who asked how long I was going to stay "Dis Sarah"She pointed to the girl who stood up for me.

"I am Nalla"The older women said I know remembered her cause I would always laugh because of the "Meenoo(Cat)"I said as everyone laughed "Eh...sorry I just remember the cat that I had."I said Nalla still had a bright smile.

"You always loved that meenoo"She said as she picked up the plate that she dropped, I frowned and looked at Sarah "What did you mean by Texian? and who are the Whitlocks?I asked Sarah's face darkened "They are a couple who lives here in de summer months, Tonight dare bringin a new person"She said he voice held the notion that it was a bad person.

"Ah.."I said the men looked at each other and patted my head "We goin to play some Booray in de cahbin(shed), You want in?"Asked John he looked relaxed but I could tell the knowledge of a new people come didn't sit well

"Nah"I said just as Nalla came back in with a stern expression "Scarlet pass de mop on de floor and Sarah get Violet dressed"she said Scarlet stood up and elegantly made her way to the kitchen and Sarah grabbed my hand, I frowned I didn't want to be dressed up.

And when I did all I could think about was Alice using Bella for a human puppet "Don bahbin(Pout) tis don Matta"Said Sarah as she handed me the clothes and made me change "How did you know I was coming?"I asked

I only heard a short paused before she replied "I saw you and Remy an arguein, den you leavin wit de Whitlocks"She said I sighed I hope not if they are gunna be that mean..wait she said saw I opened the door to the bathroom "What do you mean by saw?"I asked she was sitting on the bed looking at me

"I have visions of what tis to come and de past"She said her eyes held certentlty in her visions. "I know someone who dose the same"I said as she got up and went over to a small drawer "Really...a Vampire?"She asked as she got out a necklace and came to me.

I nodded "Yes"I answered she handed it to me "Dis is a necklace dat belongs to you...You mother wanted to give it to you when you came back"She said I nodd and grab it I felt it pulse almost, It was an amber rock with a Violet inside of it.

"Its beautiful"I said as I put on the necklace that was held together by a pure black cord "It is...Amber tis de sign for Fah-yuh"She said "What is Fah-Yuh?"I asked

She smiled "Fire, tis was your mothers symbol too" I walked foreword to her I had so many questions many about my mother who...in reality I knew nothen about her past before me and when I was younger.

"What was her place here?"I asked as I looked at the old walls, Sarah sat me down at her vanity and started to play with my hair. I gasped as I could almost see myself siting here with Sarah her brushing my hair preparing me for a party...Was it a memory?.

"She was de fire of the coven de only human to posses such a powerful uncertain thing, She was very talented in de fire scryin."said Sarah as I sighed and rested my hand on a small bush that looked like it was from year ago.

"I want to try"I said Sarahs hands paused for only a moment before continuing "Tis very dangerous act, De fire is a fragile lover, court her well, neglect her not,her faith is like a misty smoke, her anger is destructive hot."whispered Sarah like she was reciting something from the past.

"Who told you that?"I asked Sarah had a ghostly smile that never touched her eyes "My mamere(Grandmother)."She said, I had a gut feeling that I would never truly leave this place at least not anytime soon.

My mother was a witch a fire scryer, Of course I already knew all about the wiccan art because of my rebel period in my childhood. My mother never knew but she did buy me a full moon necklace with a amber inside I guess that is the way that she told me that she knew and understood.

I lightly touched my necklace "Thank you Sarah for telling me"I said she nodded and got done with my hair. I stood up and looked into an old full body mirror, I had on a long red dress that touched my ankles it has off the shoulder top cut. Sarah had pulled up my hair in a messy bun making a few stray curls lay around my face.

"Beautiful"said Sarah as she smiled she changed into a dark green dress that made her look like a damn super model.I was slightly envious but hell I wasn't a vampire..

"Let go"She said as we walked out of the small room and into another where Scarlet was dressed in a short blue dress and Nalla was in a black dress. The men came in wearing a smirk "dare are some pretty girls."Exclaimed Remy as he picked up my hand and kissed it "Bebette You look especially...magnificent"He said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes "I bet enough to eat right?"I asked my smart ass mouth getting the better of me. Remy's smirk widened "I suppose so."he said as he straighten.

The men where in dress shirts and casual pants "Let get a move on!"Yelled Nalla as we where pushed out the door, It was a long walk through the bayou it was peaceful and I could almost see myself running though these fields my hair flying wildly and a big grin plastered to my face.

It was the middle of the night and I wasn't tried my body urged me forward but also I hoped no I prayed that Bella wasn't dead...

It was about and hour long walk before we reached a clearing that was placed around a big fire pit "Light de Fire, John"Said Nalla, My stomach was in notts ever since I got here I have been nervous about finding Jasper now I am with a bunch of Vampires who know my mother and are not the slightest concerned about my blood.

I sat down on a log that was like a chair, I watched the fire spread through the dry wood the fire was a simple lover just like Sarah said. "Focus on the fire, Relax and keep you mind blank."Said Sarah softly as fi she known that I was wanting to try it now.

I quickly did what she said I relaxed and let my gaze rest on the flickering flames, I needed to see Bella I needed to know that she was okay. The fire started to turn black and smoke came forth, I leaned in I could see three figures approaching us two blonde's one brunet.

Then like a movie a new seen apreard this time it was clear bella with the voturi who looked very disspleased "Damn"I said as I blink and the fire was back to the way it was.

"Our guests will be arriving soon"I said Sarah smirked "dat it my Bebette"She said as she patted my head and walked away, Everyone looked at me each of them knowing what I had done and none of then where angry about me doing somthing so reackless it was almost they where praising me.

I was proud finally after no one trusting in my ability's I had found someone who did now lets just hope they get here soon or...well I didn't do anything great then.I soon felt a wave of calm hit us, I turned around and through the fire I could see two people and Jasper.

My breath left me and Remy held me up, Jaspers eyes where so intense, He stood their like some kind of vengeful god, his blonde hair graced his features and his body moved with a new kind of strength.

This was a new but still the old Jasper just a new...strength about him, he was wearing a pair of pants a cheep wal-mart brand and a tight black shirt, I could easily make out his muscles under his shirt flexing when he walked. "Easy Bebette"said Remy in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist as a way to protect me.

"Welcome Whitlocks"Said Nalla as she walked foreword taking one of the others by the hand, I didn't care I was focused on Jasper. I felt my heart tighten Jesus I cannot be crushing on Jasper Hale, Alice's Husband!

"Hello Nalla this is my brother Jasper Whitlock."Said a man he had medium hair length the brunet I saw was him he had a playful air about him. "Ah tis de man I had hoped to meet."Said Nalla while extending her long slender hand, jasper gave it a short shake before letting go.

"You have a painful past..."Said Nalla thoughtfully and she ushered the guests to our side. I gulped and Remy rubbed my arm "Calm down Bebette"He said softly as I watched Jasper walked with them

I was scared to look at Jasper as if I did and I saw red...I would cry "Dis is Scarlet, Sarah, John, Remy, And Violet."Said Nalla his voice was like a wave of strength to me as I looked up from the ground to meet the heated stare of Jasper, I couldn't tell if they where red or not and I silently thanked god for it.

"You now keep a pet,Remy?"Asked the male as he smirked at me, I must seem like a weak human. I let out a growl I was not a pathetic human, I straitened and held my head high I heard Remy chuckle as I walked up to the new vampires.

"I am Violet Woodbane and I am no pet"I said as I looked at Jasper but kept my eyes at his lips, the man chuckled "I am Peter, this is my mate Charlotte, and my brother Jasper"Peter said his hand in a tight embrace with his mates.

I gave a curt nod before turning on my heels to walk away but a hand grabbed my wrist, A sound off of growls erupted. I turned my head to see a hand that belonged to Jasper "Violet, What are you doing here?"He asked his voice was low and careful.

I kept my gaze to his lips and tried to stop the electric running up my arm at his touch."I...Bella is gone to the Voturi...she...will face them"I spiled some of the year my voice was low and almost got carried by the wind, Jasper let go but still held me to my spot by his intense gaze.

"Who dis Bella?"Asked Remy his eyes sparkled with curiosity " My adopted sister"I said as Nalla frowned and took a few steps to me "What happen?You are not de same Violet who would run around playing and smile wit such life."Nalla asked

My heart clunched painfuly and I could feel Jasper calming me, I clutched the necklace and moved over to the stool made out of a log. "My mother is Dead and so is my father"I said I kept my voice and my emotions blank as I fought off the night.

"When dis happen?"Asked Scarlet for once she had a true look upon her face " I was 10"I said I looked up everyone had gathered around me, all of these vampires how had human looks upon their faces.

Nalla had the strongest she had lost a daughter "No..."She whispered I stood up and walked over to Jasper I decided that I had to see if Jasper had become a human drinker or not. "I came to see...if you where the same or not. "I said as I slowly raised my gaze I prayed that I saw that deep golden gaze.

I felt my body shake a little, My emotions where raging as I finally met his gaze...

_**Jaspers Pov-**_

I have been living with Peter and Charlotte for almost a year, My devorce papers are clear and Alice still wont talk to me. I guess I deserve such an act...Peter was helping me control my bloodlust and it is alot easyer being around people who live off of humans instead of animals.

I think a lot about Violet and if she is okay but I know now that I have left she has a new life with the Cullens being her family as well as Bella. it was safer for it to be that way. I walked along Peter my mind was on Violet that one moment when she smiled it was like the angels where singing and just for me.

"When we get there make sure everyone is calm Major"said Peter I nodded as I could feel there emtions they where nervous. As we came closer I could see a women with a long red dress and a man hugging her, I caught a smell of Violets but the fire was so over welming in sent.

I looked over at the women I believe to be Nalla"Wellcome Whitlocks."She said as she took Peters hand, I could feel trust and power though this vampire. Peter nodded and had a smile "hello Nalla this is my brother Jasper Whitlock"He said as she looked at me her eyes burned with knowlege.

"Ah tis de man I had hoped to meet."She said her accent was thick and it suited her. I gave her hand a short shake "You have a painful past..."Nalla said her voice was almost thoughtful but her emotions said pitty I wondered if this women was a reader but I would know.

We where ushered in to the otherside by Nalla who kept a good look at the girl in red, She now had her head down and she looked like it was more of her being food than a mate.

"Dis is Scarlet, Sarah, John, Remy,and Violet"Nalla said I looked up again if I had a heart it would have stoped, Peter smirked "You now keep a pet, Remy?"Asked Peter as Violet's emotions flared I broke my gaze at Peter to look at Violet who was storming to Peter with a blank face, I know that face and it plagued and lived to torture Edward.

"I am Violet Woodbane, And I am no Pet"She said the last part turned into a hiss, She looked beautiful with her hair up and a Amber necklace snugly rested on her chest. Peter was shocked but he covered it up with a smile and a chuckle "I am peter and this is my mate charlotte and my brother Jasper."Peter said noticing her staring.

She nodded and turned around, I recacted before think and grabbed her arm. The vampire Coven let out a few growls but the one named Remy watched with a smirk "Violet, What are you doing here?"I asked I tried to keep my voice from shaking as she looked at me her eyes not on my eyes but lower.

I wondered why she wouldn't look at me did I do somthing wrong?I watched as she looked nervously away, she bit at her bottom lip "I...Bella is gone to the Voturi...She will face them"She said slowly her voice was low and almost lost in the air.

Why was Bella going to the Voturi?And most importantly why was Edward alowing her too? I Let her go I wanted to quiz about what happen to make her come to me but also hold her, she looked so innocent and tired like she had been up for many days.

"Who dis Bella?"the Vampire Remy said I glared at the vampire who had a sparkle in his eyes of curiosity, I looked at Violet and looked closer at the Amber necklace that rested on her chest it had a violet in there and by the look of the jewelry it was a old piece.

I felt a wave of panic and my head snapped up to Nalla who looked like she was about to cry if she could "What happen?You are not de same Violet who would run around playing and smile wit such life."Nalla asked her voice cracked and her emotions flared with panic and fear.

Violet's emotions shot out like a needle they almost put me on the ground it was mixture of her own demons and the steady current of fear was about to over take her, I sent her a wave of calm and it seemed to help.

She grabbed ahold of the necklace and walked over to a log chair, I fallowed her and Peter gave me a raise of an eyebrow. I and curious I had never heard her talk about her past, "My mother is dead and so is my father"She said her voice sounded haunted and it made it harder for my not to take her into my arms.

I felt pain and sadness sweep over me, the hole coven was sad there faces looked crushed. Nalla looked the worst she had her hand over her mouth holding in a dry sob. "No..My daughter"Said Nalla Violet would only be able to hear the No but not the rest.

I pushed out waves of Calm to help them, they stiffened and looked at me. I was surpised that none of them had back off or tried to attack me becaused of the scars and more importantly what in the hell was going on?Why was Violet so calm around them?

I felt determination as Violet stood up and walked towards me, If I still had a working heart it would have been thumping like crazy "I came to see...If you where the sam or not"She said as she rased her head slowly, I took a step foreward as she paused "Darlin' look at me"I said her eyes found mine and a wave of relief and happiness washed over her.

"Boy, You have sum power Makin Remy feel Happy!"Exlamced the vibrant Cajun,Violet was ingnoring the out burst and the women named Sarah hit Remy."Oh Jasper!"Violet said as she jumped into my arms, I took a step back the scent of violets filled my lungs.

It was just like the first time we embraced, I pulled her closer to me enjoying her small warm body pressed up against mine. I could here her heart beat eradicly making me wonder what she was thinking I knew she was projecting love but what could that mean.

She couldn't love me, I am a monster nothing more. I pulled myself away from her only to feel her resist "I guessen you know each uddder(Other)?"Said Remy a smirk tainted his lips. I saw Violet Roll her eyes "You could say that..."She said as Peter started to laugh "This can not be the babe you have been talkin about Major"Said Peter as Charlotte slapped him and gave him a dirty look.

Violets eyes darkened "Why would you say that?"She asked her voice was a octive lower, "Merde(Shit)"Cussed Remy as he took a step away from her acttualy all of the cajuns did."Oi, I woundn't want de Woodbane Gree Gree on yah."Said John As Violet gave him a look.

She looked so sexy with her hair falling out of the bun and the dress making her look like a real witch "Oh nothen, You just a human"Said Peter a smirk still on his lips. I could feel the humm in the back of my head, my instincts made me back up away from her.

"Tuat t'en grosse bueche(You have a big mouth or shut up)"She hissed I had never heard her cuss in cajun french before, her accent was light and not over baring like the rest of them. I smiled as she pushed Peter a good foot using her mind, I was proud of how dumbstruck Violet made Peter feel and look.

Remy let out a whislte "Dat some powerful Gree gree for a Human"He said I nodded agreeing with him for once, Violet was like a cobra when she struck Peter it was forcful and quick. I looked at Violet who was smirking her ego rolling off of her, Peter reganined his compusre and looked at Violet,

"You have you hands full, Major"Peter said as everyone smiled "I didn know dat you spoke our love language, Bebette."Said John as Sarah hit him "Sorry He is a coo-yon(Fool)"She said as she noticed that Violet started to suway a little.

I noticed too and it made me want to take her home with me but..."Take de Bebette wit you, I know you won't hurt her, Jasper"Said Sarah her accent with thick but I could here the looked at me her eyes looked a little wide and fitgue played on her features more than what it seemed "I couldn't do that...I will have to get a place I.."She was interupted by Charlotte who stood quietly through the whole thing "No, You will stay with us at least for tonight."She said.

She looked at me I could feel her need for my consent swell "Darlin' You don't even have to ask"I said making her smile "Oh Violet! I will misss you! Tomarrow I will get you I will make you sum Gumbo."Said Nalla as she hugged Violet who returned the hug with a small smile.

I could feel her bon with the Cajuns but I wondered why?I will ask her but tomorrow. "Lets go before Bebette here falls asleep"Said Peter I nodded as I was pulled away by Sarah who looked stern "I may just be de messenger but...be careful Violet it just lernin her own gifts...and she is de most caring person you just have to peel back some layers."She said I noded knowing all of this already "Major, I know yur past I saw it and I am truly sorry, but don let dat stop you from happyness"Sarah said as she gave me a hug.

I looked at her and nodded she smiled and pulled me back everyone other then Violet herd us talking, I sighed as I looked at her she looked tired and I had a feeling she hasen't had much sleep. "Lets go Darlin"I said as I picked her up earning a squeak out of her.

I chuckled as we said out goodbyes...

When we reached the old house that had 3 bedrooms and 2 baths and it was a two story cottage for sorts, It was plain and simple just like charlotte and Peter who where simple unlike the Cullens who go all out on everything.

"You take care of Violet"Said Peter as he pointed up stairs I nodded and walked up the stairs, I walked into my room it was a simple shade of blue and it had a small bed, a desk, and a chair for reading nothing more.

"Thank you Jasper"She said softly as she fought back sleep, I nodded and looked into her ice blue eyes that had specks of gold in them "Go to bed darlin"I whispered she nodded and climbed into the bed while pulling me to lay in the bed too.

"Jasper please don't go"She said he voice was so...timid I nodded and got in I felt her small body press into mine. She fell asleep and I closed my eyes I knew I couldn't dream but I enjoyed hearing her heart beat and her scent of violets.

I stayed like this all night my mind relaxed and calm knowing that when she heard my past she will see me for the monster I am and not want anything to do with me...but for right now she is with me...and I hope it will stay like that...


	5. Dirty Love!

_**Chapter 5-Dirty Love**_

I woke up to a firm pillow and a feeling of love rolling over me, "Goodmorin Darlin'"Drawled Jasper as his hand played with my hair. I groaned and stretched god I felt like a bolling ball has roll my booty over like a pancake. "Hm...Pancakes"I said Jasper chuckled I blushed I was not suppose to say that.

I opened my eyes only to meet the deep golden eyes with a touch of red his natural color that I am use too, I was so glad when I found out that Jasper wasn't a human drinker. "Erm...Hey"I said as I sat up only to find myself stopped by Jaspers arms.

I looked back at Jasper and felt a pull to kiss the heck out of him I leaned farther to his face "So the girl is up?"Asked a knowing Peter. I pulled away and stood up the red dress fell around my legs like a vail.

Damn it I was supose to give this back to Sarah and now...damn... and I looked like a guilty child! "Are you hungry?"Asked a smiling Charlotte as she looked between me and Jasper. I nodded "I am but I can make it"I said as I started to walked around the bed.

" Oh well...I already made it but..."Said Charlotte her face fell she looked like she did something wrong I quickly I raised a hand to silence her "No no its great...I just assumed cause of..yeah"I said not that I was ashamed it was just that I didn't want to be any trouble.

Charlotte smiled and nodded and walked off I looked at Peter who was grinning like a kid in a candy shop, I glared at him and his smirk grew "Take a fricken piture I will last longer."I hissed as I walked out of the room and let in a long breath as the sent of pancakes and bacon hit my nose.

"I hope you like it"Said Charlotte I smiled "At this point I would eat a rat"I said as I laughed she stuck out her tongue and Ewwed. I sat down and started to eat "This is great!"I said as I started to eat more "It was my mothers recipe, that was the most I remembered and the most useless"Said Charlotte as she took the seat next to mine.

I could tell she was telling me something personal and I truly felt honored "I think it is a part that you would remember the most, even if you stayed human. "I said She nodded her light blonde hair was like lightning almost in color.

"I guess I just wish I knew more"She said I sighed and sat back I knew about how you lost your memories in the change but could some of them be retrieved using sensory?

"Okay I want to try somthin, Close you eyes"I said she raised and eyebrow but closed them without an argument, I sighed and pictured letting myself calm and it spreading outwards to Charlotte.

She let out a soft sigh I knew that it worked...funny, "I want you to think backwards past yesterday past the beginning of your vampire existences."I said she stiffened and I pushed the calm outwards more.

"Now I want you to think about how your mother smelled, dont force it just let your mind and instinces tell you."I said as I heard the men come from the room.

Charlotte was oblivious to them as her eyebrows netted together in thought "Apples,dads tobacco, and lilies. My mothers favorite...my father would by her them when he got some money..."She said her voice was airy.

I smiled and I quickly passed back the feeling of joy and pride not wanting to kill the remembering yet "Good, Now what did her voice sound like?"I asked as she concentrated harder "Now remember don't try to hard, just let your mind and instinct tell you."I said pushing calm froward again.

I saw Peter about to touch her and I raised my hand out and touched his hand and pulled it away from touching her, I shook my head not breaking the trained thought, the feeling of my emotions go back in started and I caught them in a second pulling them outward to Charlotte again.

"Her voice was like music...she had a voice that was calm and light...Oh god I see her!."She said I broke into another smile "What do you see?"I asked She smiled "She is in our home cooking an apple pie and I am helping, she smiled and kissed my forehead and she is telling me to go play outside."She said I nodded "Now Charlotte I want you to come back to me go foreword into your vampire existence but you still keep the memory in your mind take it with you to now."I said.

I pulled my calm emotion slowly into me, I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and looked at Peter who was amazed. Charlotte opened her eye that held tears, I simled and new that they where good tears but it was almost sad that they would never fall.

I blushed and let go of Peters hand that I held onto with a strong grasp, "I..what did you do?"she asked her voice was kinda peaceful. I took a deep breath "Well...I know that when you change that you loose a lot of your human memories, But I was think what if you use sensory recall. It is something that Doctors use to help a person with amnesia or memory loss."I said.

I looked down at my half eatin bacon "Thank you!"She cried out as I was brought into a hug, I smiled and huged back "I am glad it worked"I said as she pulled away.

"You didn't know it would work?"Asked Peter he focus was on mine, I knew it wasn't a playful look there was no smile or a light in his red eyes "Yes...I never done it before, I never thought it would go so far as an actual recall."I said Peter nodded "What would have happened if it didn't work?"Asked Charlotte her voice back to the normal tone.

I took a step back my toes turning inward like they did when I was nervous or I felt like I did something wrong, I kept my head up as I spoke "I would have tried harder or just I don't know"I said as I looked down I wanted to go invisible and just run away from there intense stare.

"Kuna matta ain't no passin faze, it mean no worries for the rest of days.."Singed my phone as I ran to it my gut twist painfully and picked it up "Oh god bella!"I yelled as I heard a soft wine "No its mean Alice, Why in the hell are you in a house full of vampires!"She yelled.

"I felt like it"I replied harshly "Where is bella"I demanded as Charlotte looked at Jasper for any explaination "She went to get Edward"She said as I placed a hand over my mouth muffling a scream, My vision in the fire scrying would come...no.

"Relax!"Said Alice, I felt Jasper push calm to me I let it take control before I spoke "Bella is in danger Alice...You have to go to her before the Voturi find out she is there"I said not knowing if my sister will become a vampire or...die.

Alice let out a groan "She is fine! I have seen no..."She paused I felt my heart drop I pray she is having a vision now "How..Your right bye"she said quickly her voice was harsh and I felt a little hurt as she hanged up on me.

"What is going on?"Asked Peter his voice was the thing to pull me to actually move "I guess I should start from the beginning"I said as everyone nodded. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, the room was a log built and it was simple just like the bedroom.

"Well almost a year now at Bellas 18th birthday party, Bella got a paper cut sending..."I paused as I looked at Jasper who looked like a guilty child "I lost control and went for Bella"he said his voice was firm and his jaw clinched together, I could tell he was very guilty for it.

I placed my hand on his hand, "Its okay Jazz"I said using for the first time his nickname, He looked at me and shook his head "No its not, I had no right"He said I sighed and shook my head knowing there was no way to take back the past only move froward.

"I pushed him back and held him back until dip shit pushed her into a table with fucking glass on it making a small paper cut into a fucking I need stiched deal!"I hissed my anger rolled up, I was still angry with him for reacting so stupidly.

"Dip shit?"Asked Peter as Jasper tried to calm me down "Yeah...Edward"I said he nodded taking in the information like a military man would do. "Wait how did you push and hold back Jasper?"Asked Charlotte.

I frowned I had no clue really "I don't know...I just did"I said "Like you did to me?"asked Peter I nodded. I looked at Jasper his face was turned in guilt, I wished I could help him i really do, I scooted closer and focused just not as hard to send calm to him.

He looked at me and got a soft smile, I sighed as I let that give me some sorta happiness I sighed as I continued "After that...I walked home and when I got there Dip shit was giving Bella her birthday request."I said as I tried to not sound like a bitch but a failed.

"Request?"Asked Jasper his eyebrows raised "yup...A kiss"I said "why did he try to..."I stopped Peter right then and there "Ew...No...No..For one me and Bella share a fucking room and it is enough to have the creep in the room at night but another when...eW! Second...I think so I swear to god Edward has an erectile dysfunction and he just make an cover story to not have to perform"I said

Everyone laughed and I joined in "So what excuses dose he use?"Asked Charlotte her eyes sparkled in laughter "Hm...Let see I can't because I will hurt you or my favorite I want to marry you first!"I said as Peter rolled his eyes "Now that is a load of bullshit, We can have sex with humans but...they can break but its not like they are glass."Said Peter

I looked at Jasper who was enjoying the scene and it was probably making his feeling of guilt better, I smiled and continued knowing I would need to enjoy the feeling of laugher cause I will be pissed soon " Anyways..After that on I think Monday after none of them where in school Edward I guess came to the house and took Bella out to the wood and told her that the family was leaving and so she could be safer...He left Bella in the woods."I said

I held onto Jaspers hand "It took Sam to get her out of the woods...Cause he is well..a werewolf"I said "What?"Asked Jasper his eyes glittered dangerously.

I sighed knowing that I would get an earful just like Alice "The Boys from the Quileute Tribe can change into wolfs, It started cause of the Cullens coming back"I said I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boys who went through such a change without any help "Why do you feel sorry?"Asked Jasper his voice was hard and I could feel he was astonish of why I would feel sorry for dogs.

"They didn't ask for that to come upon them, Jazz"I said as Peter sighed "I have heard about them and it is quite rare"He said I sighed and nodded "Thats where I come to my next part"I said I looked at Jasper who did not looked pleased with the whole Werewolf thing.

"Bella for monthes stayed in this...shell though this time she would wake up screaming bloody murder..and I would have to wake her up and confert her. "I said as I remembered those sleep deprived months, actully my first good night sleep was with Jasper...

"Screaming?"Asked Charlotte her hand had found her mouth and I could tell that she was descusted by Edwards actions "Charlie was going to send her to live with Bellas mother Rene but...She convinced him that she was going on a girls night"I said and let out a hump at the actions that lead to her discovery to adrenalin.

"Which led to her finding adrenilin highs...first she got on a strangers motorcyle, second got poor Jacob Black to rebuild some stupid bikes which led to her crashing and cutting her forehead, third...almost geting killed by Laurent"I said as I shook at the memories of what I saw.

"Are you sure it was Laurent?"Asked Jasper his eyes where geting darker which made me confused "Yeah, I saw what happen...He came as a favor for Victoria and that she wants to kill Bella, a mate for a mate...so Laurent was going to make it quick...and the wolfs came and killed him."I said as I felt anger radiate across the room.

"Jasper"I said as he let out a unessicary breath "Sorry"he said I nodded and continued cause it seemed like everyone was up to speed about last year "After that Bella jumped off of La Push's highest cliff, the one that the wolfs jump off of...I didn't even know I was so sleep deprived that I was pushing her out the door"I said

I felt guilt for not asking her where she was going but I was so tired, I smiled as Jasper gave my hand a light squwees. I smiled "Its not your fault Little one, You where tired"Said charlotte as she smiled and tried to confort me.

I nodded a smile still tugged at my lips, Charlotte was the best and I hoped that she would be a good friend I really do "All I knew was that she was going to vist Jake and I gave it no thought until they came busting into the house argueing like cats and dogs. "I said Jasper gave me a questioning glance and I shruged

"It was Alice, Bella And Jacob..Aparently Jacob got Bella out of the water and Alice was bitching becuse she cannot see Jacob"I said Jasper looked a little haunted at her name but still was able to give out calming waves.

"Why is that?"Asked Peter I sighed "I would think it is because Alice is limited to what she was a human then a vampire, and she has tons of loop holes in her visions and I think that is why she couldn't see Victorias threat."I said

Peter nodded "Why not?"He asked his lips where pressed in a thin line and his eyes where focused on what I was saying "Victoria is not making any set desitions to kill Bella"I said

Jasper let out a low whistle "Now that is somthing nobody has been able to realize but you got it, darlin' you are amazing"He said I smiled at my ego being petted.

Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear "Don't let it get to big" my mouth fell open and I hit him on the arm, Of corse it hurt me more but it got him to laugh "You ass!"I said as Charlotte nodded and hit Peter who was laughing with Jasper.

"You boys"she said I rolled my eyes and stuck out my bottom lip in a visible pout and I turned my body away from Jasper crossing my arms over my chest, "Now come on Darlin' I was playing"He said as he touched my shoulder, I looked at Charlotte with a smirk "Times like these it make me wish I could kick his ass...Oh wait I can"I said as I stood up.

Jasper started to laughed and Peter was shaking his head "Major I wouldn't laugh at this girl"He said as if he known what I was going to do, I smiled as I foucused as hard as I could then with a quick jurk of my arm Jasper flown out the open window into the dirt outside head first in the pile.

I smiled and waved "Nice knowin you Darlin'"I said as I copied his southern accent, I watched as he got out of the pile of dirt with a glare on his face. I gupled I was in trouble I took a couple of steps until my back was pressed up against the wall.

The two vampires in the room was just a laughing and Peter was probably aware of what was going to happen, I stood there as Jasper jumped through the window a smirk playing on his lips and a gitter in his eyes.

"That was mean Darlin' I think you need to be punished"He said his voice was low and I shivered he was teasing me and I was enjoying it, I decided to make it a little harder for him and that two could play at this game. I lowered my voice to a deep sultry level "Mabe you should"I said he paused then the smirk widened.

He fashed up to me and grabbed me by my wasit and pulled me into his body, I let out a gasp as he let out a chuckle. The dress started to ride up my as I let out a growl and wraped my legs around his waist. He walked outside and I let out a gasp as I was trown into the dirt pile, I let out a laughed as I pulled him with me.

I laughed as I crawled up the piled to the top I waved my arms "I am the queen of the dirt pile! Bow down to your queen Jasper Whitlock!"I said as I pointed to him. He looked up at me with a bright smile he got up and went to kneel down , then with vamp. speed I was tackled to the ground I laughed "No Fair!"I said as he ran a hand on my sides making me jump and let out a giggle, He got a dark twinkle in his eyes, my eyes widened and I let out a "No!"

But it was to late, I screamed as he started to tickle my sides, I laughed and kicked and screamed as I tried to back up away from him "J..Ja..Jasper I give!"I said he chuckled "Tell me that You are sorry"He said as he continued the assult on my poor ribbs.

I shook my head as I felt the dirt on the back of my head "No Never!"I yelled, I felt tear from laughing so hard falling down my cheeks. Jasper leaned down and kissed my cheek "I will let you go...for now"He said I let out gasps as I heard clapping. I turned my head to see Peter clapping and Charlotte laughing.

I finally caught my breath as Jasper pulled me up from the dirt pile, I smiled as I slidd down. Charlotte and Jasper went inside but I stood there as Peter came over to me "Little one"he said I looked at his eyes that where a deep red "I have never saw Jasper act so childish before.."He said I blushed and looked away "Sorry.."I said but he stoped me "I am not finished"He said I nodded and he went on a smile on his lips "When he is around you he is happy and I feel as if you have brought laughter to us, Would you kindly stay with us until you have to go back?"He asked.

I smiled and I felt bubbles of happyness over flow "Yes I would love too"I said as I let out a shriek and glomped the poor Vampire who was wide eyed Jasper and Charlotte came out wondering why I shreiked and they laughed when they saw me throwing myself at him. I sighed as I pulled away as I bouced over to Charlotte who was smileing at my hyper attude.

I knew that I was acting a little hyper but I was so happy, I felt as if my life wasen't cetured around my past. She laughed as I gave her a hug "I am staying, You have to teach me your secret to those pancakes"I said as she nodded. I looked over at Jasper who had a amused smile on his face "Iguess your stuck with me"I said he nodded "I will live"He said

I could watch Jasper all day especialy when he looked so happy "Why don't you get cleaned up and then you can finish the story"Said Charlotte as she waved a hand over me and Jasper. I blushed I must look like a train wreck but Jasper he looked so...ruged his face had smears of dirt and his shirt was stained with dirt and his jeans where covered.

I liked Jasper because he wasen't like Edward who probly would curl away from a good dirt wresle and the others just looked too clean to get dirty but Jasper he looked good dirty. I bit my lip as I walked past them and up the stairs to the room I had stayed in, I frowed I had no clothes with me and the dress was ruwined making my good mood fall.

I felt bad for ruwening such an expensive dress "Hey I brought you some clothes...what wrong?"Asked Charlotte as she steped into the room and closed the door. I sighed "This dress isn't mine and It got so..dirty I feel bad for rewining a dress that didn't belong to me"I said as I took the cloths from Charlotte and walked into the Bathroom laying them by the sink.

"It can be cleaned"She said as she looked at me with a smile, I nodded feeling a little better "Thanks...Whos room is this?"I asked her smile widened as she made her way to the door "Jaspers"she said while leaving. I felt my face heat up and I closed the door to the bathroom and locking it, I started the shower and I looked into the mirror and blinked in amazement.

My hair was sticking out and had dirt in it, My face had smears of dirt I looked farther down and saw that most of the dirt was in my bra I frowned Oh how sexy I looked. I sighed as I took off everything and enjoyed a nice hot shower.


	6. Though The Eyes Of Another

_**Chapter 6-Through the Eyes of Another **_

_**Jaspers Pov-**_

Watching Violet wake up was the most memorable thing in my 150 years, She slept with a pout and let out wine a couple of times and I would send out some lethargy and calm.

I wondered what she was dreaming to make her wine like she was in pain?Could her parents dieing be apart of it. I sighed I haven't heard from Carlisle or Esme but they are too consumed with helping Edward like that matters he was a chicken for running away from bella. Violet let out a wine and I noticed I must have been squeasing to hard.

Why was she with the most feared Vampire Coven of the South? Nalla sired all of them and none of them went out of control I wondered if that was a gift. Nalla was about 200 year old, I remember hearing from Maria how she was a fool for not getting involved with the southern wars and not helping her.

Remy I didn't like how he looked at Violet it was like she was a shining star, Hell all of them did. Woodbane...was her last name but that had to be her fathers name I didn't understand why they would treat her like a queen when she was prey to them? I think my head would hurt if it could, I need to know what happen to get her here and why in the hell was she wanting to be here in the first place!

I felt her stear her arm was delicatly draped across my mid section and I could feel her warm skin seeping into the fabric. "Goodmorin Darlin'"I said as I found myself playing with her long strands of hair. She streached and let out a groan "Hm...Pancakes"She said I chuckled she was so cute.

She blushed and her bright blue eyes staring into mine, They where so captivating and fit her no nonsense manner.I found it hard to beleive that she was so...relaxed around me, I tried to kill her sister for god sakes! "Erm...hey"She said as she tried to get up by I tightened my hold. I didn't want to let go even if I could here Peter making his way up to us.

Her body was pressed up against mine, Her emotions where guarded they always have been but she let the feeling of attraction seep through like water through a rag. She started to breath a little heaver as she started to come closer, at that momment I could care less about her blood it was her lips calling me.

They where slightly pouted her lips slightly parted, She was so captivating and her sent was the one of Violets a Ironc thing but on her it was tempting. I was in tranced by her beauty until Peter said somthing "So is the girl up?"Said the jackass having a knowing smirk on his face, I could feel her flustration and embarssesment as she rolled off the side of the bed and landed graceful.

She straightened and the red dress she was wearing fell around her legs,Charlotte came in with a light smile her blonde hair was shining in the lighting of my room "Are you hungry?"She asked Violet I could sense that she was a little worried that she wouldn't like her or the food it was hard to tell. I smiled that women worried to much and how in the hell did she get set up with...peter of all people!

Charlotte was looking between me and her, I could tell that she was wondering why Violet was blushing and looking like a guilty child. "Yes.. I am but I can make it"She said quickly as she moved around the bed. I could feel Charlotte disappointment and it was well pronounce on her face "Oh well I alread made it...but."Charlotte was cut off by Violet holding up her hand.

I stared at her, She was interupting a vampire who could posbly kill her and she was acting like it was another human she was talking too. " No...No its geat! I just asumed cause of...yeah"She said her toes turned inward and she looked akward. She wasen't asamed of us I could tell that much...was she afraid to put Charlotte out by having her cook a meal?

Violet was so much like Bella but still had this...menicing attude, If she ever chouse to become a vampire she would be a force to be recond with. She glared at Peter who was giving us that 'I know somthing you don't know look' that positivly made me wonder why in the hell I changed that creepy bastard!

"Take a pitcure it will last longer!"Hissed Violet as she walked down stairs with Charlotte who looked pleased with Violets behavior. My eyes widened and Peters did too "Boy oh boy your in for it"Said Peter who winked. I glared at him "What is that supose to mean?"I asked as I sat up from the bed and gave him a look of spill.

Peter smiled "Have you found out why she was with the Sothern Coven?"He asked his was was full of worry and I shook my head it was bothering me that I could figure it out "No but the way they look at her...its like she is there shining star..."I said Peter nodded "Nalla was heart broken over hearing about her mother."He added I ran my hand through my hair and let out a small growl.

"Why was the Sothern Coven so feared?"I asked I felt a little no a lot stupid for asking but the not knowing ate at me, Peter laughed a little before telling me that bastard liked to see he knew somthing that I didn't know " They are powerful vampires, They are all very talented but one in history was the girl who was able to kill with a glance, Hundreds of vampire died at her hands...it was a human girl to be excate"He said

I frowned "A human able to kill vampires?"I said Peter nodded "That was why Maria never attacked Nalla because of that human girl"I laughed it came out bitter but it was ironic how Maria was scared of a human. "Now lets get down there and see what our girls are doing"He said. I nodded and we walked down to see Charlotte with her eyes closed and Violet staring intensly at her.

Peter looked at me, confused pour out of him as he came closer to his went to touch Charlotte but quckly Violet grabbed his hand in an iron grasp, Peters whole emotions went from worried for his mate to calmer than I have ever seen or felt him. I frowned as I got close to violet and felt my hand slip through a sheild of pure calm and peacefulness, How was she doing that? I wondered as I pulled back and my emotions went back to normal.

I looked at peter who looked about to pass out asleep or sing whitch ever one it was not going to be a good sight "Her voice was like music...she had a voice that was calm and light...Oh god I see her!."Said charlotte as she smiled, Violet smiled"What do you see?"Violet asked her voice was like a bell and it held a even tone, Charlotte smiled "She is in our home cooking an apple pie and I am helping, she smiled and kissed my forehead and she is telling me to go play outside."Charlotte said I was shocked by what was happening.

Charlotte was remembering her human memories, Violet nodded like Charlotte could see her I could tell that this was starting to wear Violet down but she never flinched or waverd "Now Charlotte I want you to come back to me go foreword into your vampire existence but you still keep the memory in your mind take it with you to now."She said her voice was still captivating as I felt the barrier of emotion leave Peter then Charlotte.

Where did it go? I asked myself as I reached out to feel the barrier go back inside Violet.. All that was coming from her! Peter looked a little dased and Charlotte looked happerier than I have seen her Violet blushed and let go of Peters hand as Charlotte looked at her "I..what did you do?"Charlotte asked I could feel pin pricks of sadness from Violet.

why was she sad?She brought back a piece of Charlottes memories...Violet took in a deep breath like she was ready to hear and earful "Well...I know that when you change that you loose a lot of your human memories, But I was think what if you use sensory recall. It is something that Doctors use to help a person with amnesia or memory loss."She blabbed.

I smiled, She was so worried that she blabbed about somthing we all knew about..but it shouldn't work hell I have tried and it never worked so was the barrier of calm and peace a way? Violet looked down I guess she was uncomfortable under our looks, "Thank you!"Charlotte cried out her happyness exploding making me take a step back, Peter looked at me he had a serious exprssion.

Charlotte huged Violet like she would a sister making me happy, I would think after all these years having a female companion was just want she needed, And Violet was projecting Hope and joy. I could tell with the way she looked at Charlotte she was hoping at have a friendship with her and the Joy was from helping Charlotte. I cocked my head to the side I wondered why she was projecting so much, when she was around the Cullens she was garded and...mean but around Peter and Charlotte she was at home.

I smirked It was Ironic She was garded around a bunch of vegetarians but around human drinkers she wasen't. "I am glad it worked" She said her smile droped as she looked at peter I frowned and looked at him. He had a dark look, I knew half of his look was him being protective about his mate but..still she didn't deserve such a look, I shot him a look as he shot out "You didn't know it would work?"

Her emotions became garded again "Yes...I never done it before, I never thought it would go so far as an actual recall."She said her voice was tight and it was garded. I cursed Peter as I watched her face become blank, Charlottle noticed and frowned at Peter "What would have happened if it didn't work?"Asked Charlotte.

The only thing to let on to Violets panic was her puplies dilated, and her mouth twitched I felt a great urge to rip Peter a new one but I held back leting Violet take control, my inner demon wanting to protect her and make sure no one talked to her like that...Damn it Jasper snap out of it! She is not your mate nor yours to keep!

She took a step back as if she was distancing herself from the conflict, it was want she did when She was in the middle of the whole James thing, I could tell by her body lauguage that she felt like somthing was wrong. Being Violet she kept her head up as she spoke in a cold calm voice "I would have tried harder or just I don't know"She said as she looked down.

I was about to break down and hold her when her cell went off "Kuna matta ain't no passin faze, it mean no worries for the rest of days.."Singed Her phone, I smirked Lion king. Her face twisted painfully as she picked it up "Oh god bella!"She yelled I froze as I heard that familar wine "No its mean Alice, Why in the hell are you in a house full of vampires!" Alice yelled.I snorted go figure she would be snooping in Violets life.

I felt her anger roll off in waves, It hit me and must have bounced to Peter and Charlotte cause they looked deadly pissed,"I felt like it"She shot back to Alice her voice was harsh."Where is bella"She demanded, My eyes went wide what happen to Bella? I thought The Cullens where supose to leave and never to interfear.

I shrugged as Charlotte gave me a confused glance, I had filled them in about the past years events but I had no idea what had happen "She went to get Edward"Replied Alice her voice over the phone was cold and aggravated. I felt a powerful wave of sorrow and hopelessness, As Violet put her hand over her mouth to muffle a scream but with our ears I could hear it. I sent her a wave of calm hoping that she would calm down enough for her to tell her why she screamed.

"Relax!"Said Alice over the phone she sounded like she was just being spastic, I knew that Violet would never have scream unlesss somthing bad was happening. "Bella is in danger Alice...You have to go to her before the Voturi find out she is there"Violet said her voice was paniced but she managed to keep calm. Peter gave me a questioning glance and I shruged I didn't know! But I knew something was wrong it was postivily flustrating.

Alice let out a groan "She is fine! I have seen no..."She paused I knew that Alice would alway pick her visions over anyone except Edward who she would defend with her life."How..Your right bye"Alice said quickly and hung up before Violet could say anything else. I wondered How Violet knew more than Alice.

"What is going on?"Asked Peter Her head snaped to his direction and she started to move, I could tell her eyes where some where else when she mummbled "I guess I should start from the beginning" We all nodded, We fallowed her into the living room she sat down on the couch and I fallowed while Peter and Charlotte took the other couch facing us.

I felt my stomach clinch as she said "Well almost a year now at Bellas 18th birthday party, Bella got a paper cut sending..."She paused and looked at me. I knew it was my fault that Bella got hurt! and She shouldn't have to cover it "I lost control and went for Bella"I said my voice was firm and my jaw clinched I didn't want to look at anyone so I kept my eyes on the carpet floor.

How could I loose it? Simple I never got to hunt with Alice beating me around to get the place perfect...She didn't think about me but nor did I try to escape. I felt Violets warm hand lay on mine, She was so concered for me and it made my unbeating heart give a thump "Its okay Jazz" She said I looked at her, those bight blue eyes that had helped me when my own wife left me I shook my head "No its not, I had no right"I said I was discussed with myself.

She let out a sigh and shook her head but her small hand never left mine, It gave me a slight comfert to my worthless feelings "I pushed him back and held him back until dip shit pushed her into a table with fucking glass on it making a small paper cut into a fucking I need stiched deal!"She hissed her anger reflected throughout her voice making my hand tighten.

"Dip shit?"Asked Peter I tried to get her to calm down so she wouldn't get to worked up."Yeah...Edward"She said her voice was still tinise but not too much. Peter was processing this information and only give a slight nodd, I was doing the same but my mind was foucused on Violet who was an emtiononal rollercoster.

"Wait how did you push and hold back Jasper?"Asked Charlotte I looked at her as she frowned, I could feel her confusion as she tried to explain"I don't know...I just did"She said her own confusion was making me confused if that was even possible. Peter sighed "Like you did to me?"asked Peter I gave him a thankful look as she nodded I could tell she was thankful.

I couldn't help but think what would happen if Violet wasen't able to hold me back..I would probly killed Bella before Carlisle would have been able to stop me. I felt Violet scoot over and felt her peaceful calm float into me, I relaxed and I could acttualy see some light in my pitty party that I had dove into. I looked at her her face turned in a soft smile the one I only saw once and it made me smile back at her, She sighed "After that...I walked home and when I got there Dip shit was giving Bella her birthday request."I could tell she wasen't trying to sound mean but she failed.

It made me smile at her calling Edward a dip shit I couldn't help but wonder what as was gift "Request?" I Asked my eyebrows where raised as I watched her smile "yup...A kiss"She said, "why did he try to..."asked Peter his face held an all knowing smirk but Violet did catch it as she stopped Peter with a "Ew!...No...No...For one me and Bella share a fucking room and it is enough to have the creep in the room at night but another when...eW! Second...I think so I swear to god Edward has an erectile dysfunction and he just make an cover story to not have to perform"She said I started to laugh as Violet held back no punches.

Peter was enjoying it as Charlotte continued to poke and prod at Edwards functions "So what excuses dose he use?"Asked Charlotte her eyes sparkled in merriment, I knew that if we ever had to see Edward that he would be pick apart to know end by the both of them. It bothered me that Edward was in there room at night when I just thought it was Bella but with Violet sleeping in the same room gave me the creeps.

Violet tapped her chin playfuly as she said"Hm...Let see I can't because I will hurt you or my favorite I want to marry you first!"I laughed Edward had to be the most prudest person to give those exscusses, Peter rolled his eyes "Now that is a load of bullshit, We can have sex with humans but...they can break but its not like they are glass."Said Peter I agree, Violet smiled at that proving her right.

The laughter died down and we continued on " Anyways..After that on I think Monday after none of them where in school Edward I guess came to the house and took Bella out to the wood and told her that the family was leaving and so she could be safer...He left Bella in the woods."She said I wanted to clinch my hand but she hold on to mine, Like she was holding on for dear life.

I was angry why would Edward leave Bella in the woods? Did he loose all of his mind? "It took Sam to get her out of the woods...Cause he is well..a werewolf"I said "What?"I asked my other hand shook why would she trust thoughs dogs! She sighed as if she known that I was going to yell at her, Peter gave me a look and I calmed down

I guess she took it as an explaining look so she explained "The Boys from the Quileute Tribe can change into wolfs, It started cause of the Cullens coming back"I felt her pitty run through me I frowned " Why do you feel sorry?"I asked wanting to know Why violet was feeling pitty for dogs. Violet looked at me her eyes shown pain and understanding, It hit me harder than anywords "They didn't ask for that to come upon them, Jazz"She said softly I nodded She was so understanding...But even she had her line to be about to understand and acepet, She would hate me for what I did in the past I knew it.

Peter sighed and for I momet I thought he was sighing about me but he was looking at Violet "I have heard about them and it is quite rare"He said I heard her sigh and her head nodded in the corner of my sight, She looked like she was perparing herself to say some hard things her lips pressed into a thin line "Thats where I come to my next part"she said as she looked at me, I could see her disapointment but she quickly hid it.

God do I feel like a pig "Bella for monthes stayed in this...shell though this time she would wake up screaming bloody murder..and I would have to wake her up and confert her. "She said her eyes looked haunted, Charlotte let out a gasp that only Me and peter could hear I could murder Edward not for what he put Bella through but for what poor Violet went through.

I knew she was tired but I just asumed it was jet lag actually it was almost a whole year without sleep."Screaming?"Asked Charlotte her hand had found her mouth and Peter looked just as disturebed that a human would react so badly. Violet didn't waste time by replying she just moved on "Charlie was going to send her to live with Bellas mother Rene but...She convinced him that she was going on a girls night"She said While she let out a cute hump making her chest jump a little.

I stared like a little boy they where so perfect and round I could just..."Which led to her finding adrenilin highs...first she got on a strangers motorcyle, second got poor Jacob Black to rebuild some stupid bikes which led to her crashing and cutting her forehead, third...almost geting killed by Laurent"She said snapping me out of my fantisy...Laurent! What?

"Are you sure it was Laurent?" I asked She wiggled under my stare and gave me a confused look, I felt my demon banging on the cage I had so neatly shoved him in and Peter was looking at me "Yeah, I saw what happen...He came as a favor for Victoria and that she wants to kill Bella, a mate for a mate...so Laurent was going to make it quick...and the wolfs came and killed him."She said I must have been projecting my anger cause she gave me a concered glace.

"Jasper"She said softly her voice calmed the demon and I let out a unessicary breath "Sorry"I said I could feel her understanding which made me feel better in a way "After that Bella jumped off of La Push's highest cliff, the one that the wolfs jump off of...I didn't even know I was so sleep deprived that I was pushing her out the door"She said like it was meaningless but I knew that it was killing her that Bella had done somthing so stupid.

I felt her guilt pour out, my heart imediatly softened and I gave her hand a light squweas, She smiled everyone must have caught on cause Charlotte gave her a soft smile "Its not your fault Little one, You where tired"Said charlotte doing her best to comfort Violet. She nodded her smile still in place but it twitch slightly..it was a forsed on and I knew that for sure.

"All I knew was that she was going to vist Jake and I gave it no thought until they came busting into the house argueing like cats and dogs. "She said I gave her a questioning look who was busting into the house fighting like a cat and a dog? She shrugged "It was Alice, Bella And Jacob..Aparently Jacob got Bella out of the water and Alice was bitching becuse she cannot see Jacob"She said I felt a little uncomfertable talking about Alice cause of the pain she put me through but I moved on, I knew Violet could tell cause she sent out another peaceful calm wave.

She was so sweet but I damn sure don't want to be on a reciving end of a pissed off Violet Peter was paying more attention than me cause he brought up a important subject that I would have missed...Great "Why is that?"Asked Peter She sighed and I could feel resentment to Alice as she went on with her theory."I would think it is because Alice is limited to what she was a human then a vampire, and she has tons of loop holes in her visions and I think that is why she couldn't see Victorias threat."She said

I Paused what loop holes? Before I could ask Peter jumped on it "Why not?"He asked his lips where pressed in a thin line I knew he was seriously thinking when he did that. "Victoria is not making any set desitions to kill Bella"she said not missing a beat...Wow she may have pointed out none of us even Alice herself could see not that she would she beleved in her gift too much just like Edward.I let out a low whistle "Now that is somthing nobody has been able to realize but you got it, darlin' you are amazing"I said She smiled I could feel her ego shoot up.

I smirked and I leaned over and whispered in her small ear "Don't let it get to big". Peter was laughing as her mouth fell open and she fliped around and smacked me! I was shocked that first off she would hit me but second how she didn't even flinch cause of the pain that was shooting up her arm. I started to laugh as Violet was blushing as she yelled out "You ass!"

Of course Charlotte nodded and hit her husband for laughing but how could we stop her face was priceless "You boys"Charlotte said as she looked like she was going to revoke Peters sex card and that made him shut up. I still had a smirk as she stuck out her bottom lip and turned away from me. I sighed mabe I went to far "Now come on Darlin' I was playing"I said as I touched her shouder.

She still didn't budge but charlotte was give me a your in trouble look "Times like these it make me wish I could kick his ass...Oh wait I can"She said as she stood up..I blinked and then I started to laugh what was she going to do! I asked myself as Peter started shaking his head "Major I wouldn't laugh at this girl"He said I rolled my eyes yeah right.

I didn't realized what happen until I was face first in a pile of dirt, "Nice knowin you Darlin'"She said coping my southern accent I let out a growl as I got unstuck oh she was going to get it, I kept glare on my face as I turned around I could her here gulp and I watched as she took a few steps back. She looked so sexy her back pressed up against the wall her breath had gotten shallow again.

Peter and Charlotte was laughing I guess Peter let his mate in on what was going to happen, I jumped through the window and smirked "That was mean Darlin' I think you need to be punished"I said my voice was low and I saw her shiver and it made my pants get tighter, She lifted her gard on her emotions just as she said in this deep sultry voice "Mabe you should" my smirk widened as I flashed over to her I pulled her small body into mine.

She let out a small gasp making me chuckle, She let out a growl and wrapped her legs around my wast. I walked through the door and with a light yank through her into the pile, Then at the last second she pulled me in. She laughed as she landed with a soft thump, I was over her and watched as she crawled up the dirt pile and got on top.

She started to wave her arms and I watched as she pointed at me "I am the queen of the dirt pile! Bow down to your queen Jasper Whitlock!"She said I smiled I like my name rolling off of that tongue of hers, I went to kneel and at the last minute I tackled her to the other side of the dirt pile. I landed on top of her and she was laughing "No Fair!"She said as I ran my hand down her sides serching for her tickle spot, half way down she let out a gigle.

I smirked her eyes widened "No!"she yelled as I started to tickle her sides she screamed and laughed, I smiled I enjoyed hearing her laugh she tired to get out of my grasp by scooting back but I wasen't leting her move "J..Ja..Jasper I give!"She said I chuckled as I leaned in but continueing to tickle her "Tell me that You are sorry"I said She shook her head and cried out "No Never!".

Tears where falling down her cheeks and her voice was geting sore, I leaning down and kissed her warm cheek her blood that was pumping had no effect it smelled good but notheing I would want to loose "I will let you go...for now"I sadi she let out a gasp as she heard the clapping from Peter. I rolled my eyes I knew he would be the one to know. Charlotte was laughing, I made sure she caught her breath before helping her up the dirt pile, On the way down she sild and landed like a graceful angel.

When I got to the house Peter gave me and Charlotte a look that he wanted to speak with Violet in private, I felt a little nervouse bt I went inside leting them have enough private that they could.I tried to do the best I could but when I heard her scream I shot up and to the door, I let out a laugh my second in comand was being tackled by a human girl who was praticly shaking with joy. I projected what she was feeling to Peter and Charlotte and they smiled at her happynes.

She bounced away and gave Charlotte a hug "I am staying, You have to teach me your secret to those pancakes"She said, Charlotte nodded and then her eyes fell on me, I had a smiled on my face and she beamed with happiness. she was such a bright light I was amazed "I guess your stuck with me"She said her voice was soft, I was drowning in her bright Blue and gold eyes as I said "I will live".

She started at me and I stared at her, She was so brave and kind but then she was like a double edge sword, She held such feirceness that could put a grown man on his knees. I still craved to know why the southern Coven looked at her like a shining star but now as I look at her her face set in a determined look and her eyes like and cold ocean with islands of warmth, I could understand why...She was a shining star.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and then you can finish the story"Said Charlotte as she waved a hand over Me and Violet, I watched as she blushed clearly startled by her voice and hand. She looked at me her eyes trailing along my body, I looked at her face that had smears of dirt and her hair was sticking up all over, The poor dress was covered in dirt anyone else would have told her to clean up and not look like such a pig...

Edward would and so would Alice. She walked in her foot stepps where so light it was almost hard for me to hear.I watched her was I mesmerized about how she could walk into a house full of vampires and not flinch nor hold back anything. Edward always stayed away from her and when Emmett would ask why or Rosalie, Edward would just shiver and say "nothing"And he would walk away.

"I would take you time"Said Peter as he passed by me snapping me out of my day dreaming,"What do you mean?"I asked him he sat down on the couch his legs sterched out infront of him. "You know what I am talking about"He said his eyes twinkled and I couldn't help but sigh, I ran my hand through my hair "Peter I don't know"I said he rolled his eyes "Now when I am trying to be all miteriouse you have to be stupid today, I was talking about violet!"He said as he waved his hand around.

"What about her?"I asked my stomach clenched, He smirked "She might look like a hard ass but you know more than anyone she is like a Violet."He said as Charlotte came down holding the dress and walking to the laundry room down stairs. I sighed as much as I hated that I know everything bastard he was right...I didn't know what to do...

"At 4 The Southern Coven is coming over"Announced Charlotte as she nervously started to clean, I was nervous to but knew Violet would enjoy seeing them. I just hope I find out why they are so interested in her...


	7. To Find the Past Can Be a Hard Thing

_**Enjoy! Sorry For The Wait!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7- To Find the Past Can be a hard thing. _**

I walked down the stairs my long wet hair hitting the small of my back, I yanked down the top the Charlotte let out borrow. It was off the shoulders and was a solid black with metallic paint splatters, and A piar of shorts. I felt bare and so not me, My legs where pale I felt awkward walking onto a room with some good lookin vamps.

I bucked it up and walked in as I smiled at Charlotte who nodded her head "Nice fit"She said I nodded "Yup..did you get the stains out of the dress?"I asked leaned against the counter, She smiled and nodded "Yup...The southern Coven is coming over in 30 minutes, They are bringing your things"She said I nodded it felt weird to hear there covens name it was like they should be feared or somthin.

"How do you know them?"asked Peter who was standing in the door, I jumped as I looked behind me I shruged "My mother before she died came here everyyear, And I would spend time with them...I guess"I said Peter frowned "You guess?"He asked I sighed "I don't really remember much of my childhood here"I said as I walked away not wanting to explain why I pushed everything away.

I was not ready to be treated like a pathetic child, Just because I saw my parents death. "Whats wrong darlin'?"Asked Jasper as I sat down on the couch he was relaxing against reading a book that looked like it was old."Nerves"I said I leaned into him, "Whatcha reading?"I asked as he had a smile on his face, His hair was in messy wet curls making him look stronger in a way.

My heart fluttered "Just some old war story"He said as he closed the book and thrown it into the other couch, It landed with a thump. I looked away a blush was finding its way onto my face "You are adorable"said Jasper as he touched my cheek forcing me head to turn back to him.

I was lost for words, All I could do was stare into those deep intense golden eyes, Jasper was staring at me with such intestinty it made me shiver. I leaned closer craving my lips on his, Then like a clap of thunder. The Southern Coven was here, "Merde(Shit)"I cussed as I pulled away standing up and forcing a smile as Remy busted through the corner and swept me into his arms "Oh Bebette!"He said as he twirled me around.

I let out a giggle as he put me down "Nice to see you Remy."I said as Nalla walked into the room, I smiled a warm feeling spred through me "Hey"I said she nodded her face set in a frown "We all have decided to have you finished the story."Said Charlotte as she moved gracefully around everyone. I nodded, I looked over at Jasper who was projecting confusion.

I walked over him and sat down resting my hand on his knee "Jasper"I said he snapped out of it, He smiled "Sorry I was projecting...right?"He asked I nodded he sighed. Everyone found a spot around me, I felt like the teacher who had a bunch of students around her waiting on a good story. I shifted nervousely gosh...I was so lost for words, Jasper laid a hand on my knee just like I did to him only 3 hours ago and I felt the words start to flow like water through a cloth.

"I would think that they filled everyone in?"I asked Nalla nodded "Your Jasper told us"She said I blushed and looked at him, He was blank did I do somthing wrong? I asked myself he didn't even react to her! I nodded and started the story again "After the mutt and Alice argued over what bella was going to to I told them that she had already made up her mind, Of course Alice had to put in her two cents but after Bella told us she was leaving."I said I rolled my eyes at the memory of Alice.

I didn't know why I disliked Alice more than before maybe it was because she hurt Jasper.." So I told her I would cover her and take a trip to New Orleans I...don't know why...I only knew I wanted to check up on Jasper"I said I could feel the gazes of all 8 vampires.I felt a wave of calm over me and I took my hand off of Jaspers knee and placed it on his hand that was on my knee.

I smiled "And then when they left I left leaving Charlie a message, When I got to New Orleans a walked around than I ran into Lovely Remy here and John."I said John raised and eyebrow "Lovely remy? and just John?"He said I sighed..."Yupp"I said.

John rolled his eyes and whispered a figure that I could hear, I still had a smile as I went on "After he droped me like a hot poker, He took me to Nalla"I said pointing at Remy, John let out a laugh "He was sure bebette was gunna put de gree gree on him"He said I smiled I loved Johns accent it was a mix between Southern and Cajun.

I shrugged "I don't know why"I said I could feel the air in the room get thick and I could sense the calm before the storm, Peter looked at Nalla with one of his tell all or else looks "We need to know why."He said I frowned why was I this big thing with these vamps?Nalla nodded "Yes I will tell ya'll"She said as she looked at me.

She raised her arm up and pointed at me "She is Silva Woodbanes great grand-daughter"She said I frowned I never heard of her "Who is that?"I asked Nalla looked a little taken back but said nothing "She, Silva was an powerful human, She came to me when I was becomin da leader of my coven."She said I nodded I felt to urge to know my great grandmother even if she was hundreds of years old.

"We heard of her..."said Charlotte I could see that it was apart of a past that was long ago, Somthing about all three of thems past was not nice "Ya I suppose Maria would have talked about her,Your grandmother was young and dangerous she was from an old witch Coven dat had died away years past."She said I kept a firm grasp on Jaspers hand.

"I have de gift dat every Newborn I changed after 3 days de where controlled as an 100 year old vampire, My daughter Scarlet was first."She said as she motioned to scarlet who nodded "I was changed when...I was dieing of de yellow fever epidemic in New Orleans in 1876." She said I watched as the girl who was so cold look so vulnerable at the moment. "I had watched her as she grew up and saved her many times but da yellow fever was somthin I couldn't protect her from."Said Nalla.

"My birth name tis Cora Ellis, I am 134 years old and not an day over 21."She added I frowned why did she feel compelled to changer her name? " I..."I was about to say I am sorry but I stoped myself...when my mother died and father I hated when people would tell me sorry..Sorry for what? did they murder them?

Scarlet smiled "Sorry for acten dat way to you, You just changed from dat cute little girl. You truly are like Silva.."She said I smiled I think I might like Scarlet. "Oh shush, Bebette needs to know mois storry to!"Said Remy hushing scarlet who was glaring at him "What story?"She said as she slapped him.I smiled "Lets your mate speak, Scarlet"Nalla said.

What a family they have, They are nothing like the Cullens, Scarlet was the one who reminded me of Rosalie with her long Black hair that shot off diffrent shades and her dark crimson eyes making you want to run. All of them where so...like me it was crazy."Fine."Said Scarlet as she motioned for Remy to speak, I smiled I wanted that close intimate bond with someone, "Tank you Scarlet, Now I was changed eh...1959 I was 19 year old, My Pere (Father) and Moi (me) worked on de Bayou"He said smiling he face was peaceful looking at he seemed to be stuck in a time long ago.

Remy was nothen like any vampire I had met, He was light and harsh at the same time, Remy had a stubble of hair I guess he never shaven off, His hair was a chestnut brown was held back with a string."Some Vampire bit me before my Pere could run he was her snack, She left me and I changed I was alone for many years, in 1861 I met dis women."He said while pointing at Scarlet who smiled "Yes you where a coo-yon (Fool)When I met yah, And you still are!"She said I could see and practically feel the love bouncing off of her.

"When I was still human, I would visit Remy who would always be on de Bayou."Said Scarlet I could practically feel the long love those to had and it made me want it more and more. "Thats nice"I said everyone looked and me and Scarlet nodded "Bebette you are right"Said John who took Sarah's hand, "My turn!"Said Sarah as she smiled and brung the attention to her.

"I was changed in 1930, I lived through de 1920 and when de 1930s hit...My Mamere (Grand-mother) was so ill that I worked in de fields, I was dieing of dust Pneumonia and Nalla changed me, My full name is Sarah Hall and I was 20 something!"She said, I could see her being a flapper with her short brown hair and the whole look at me attude she had, I smiled and Jasper laughed "You where a flapper?"He asked I looked at him his amusement was writen all over that cowboy face of his, My heart jumped as I watched him smiled and his eyes found mine.

"Matta of fact, yes I was"She said as if she was proud of her heritage, I nodded "I think that sounds fun"I said Jasper raised and eyebrow "Fun?"He asked I nodded "Call me modern but Flappers where the start of a womens independence"I said Jasper shook his head "I lived thought that time and it was.._.funky_"He said I smirked "I would have loved to see it for myself"I said as I remember actually keeping awake for history when we where learning about 1020 and the Flappers.

"Bebette, You are nutts"Said John earning him a slap across his arms by Sarah who glared at him "Says the guy who got changed at woodstock"she said I laughed as I image of the clean cut John wear bell bottoms and those round sunglasses. "Woodstock?"I asked John nodded "I was changed 1969 de day of Woodstock, I was 24 and in love with a girl who jumped around with short skirts and talked about love and had dis accent from de bayou area."He said while looking at Sarah who was blushing "I didn' jump!"She said.

I smiled all of them found love like Bella did..."I was changed dat day by Nalla, I was an southern boy but I didn't beleve in de war unlike my father who was bound in determined for me to fight in dat war, To be another Harper killed in dat war."John said I nodded John was the opposite of Remy he had medium dark blonde hair that fell around him in a shaggy wavy, his face was welcoming but his eyes would change your mind, John Harper...his name fit him I thought.

"Thats stupid"I said quickly as I blushed "Yes it was"He said agreeing with me, Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter where all looking at Nalla who sat watching her coven. I knew what they wanted "Nalla what about you?"I asked my voice was soft but it got her attention "Yes Bebette I tink dat is a good way to fill in de gaps."She said I nodded I watched as her face softened the lines from her human face was still on her face.

She sighed "I was born 1654, in an small town in france I was 12 when my Parren(God-father) died leaving me alone, I was 19 when de french started to send women who where homeless to Qubec,Canada."She said as she shook her head "I was pulled along and married to a man who was an Capon(Coward)"She added I nodded I would have hated to have to marry someone just because I needed money.

"My name was Antoine Martin at de time of my death, I was changed by a man who called himself de Dracula of france I was 30 years old."She said I listened my hand gripped Jaspers like a life line "When I went to New Orleans 12 years later and saw a little girl with long black hair that to our eyes was like a kaleidoscope of colors with the darkness of black, I protected Scarlet from everything and when she got sick I had to try."Nalla said

I watched as her face curl in a very small wince, I had talk to Carlisle about the act of changing someone and I had found great respect for him and now I held great respect for Nalla "It was hard but I did it and now I have a wonderful family."She said she had a smile on her face that had a couple of small laugh lines that was barley visible and kinda weird thats she had them.

"Scarlet and Me joined a coven in the New orleans area it was de time of de Southern wars, The Voultri was letting it play out to a point and our leader moved farther into de Bayou...In the house we lived in had a escape door dat was bolted shut we all couldn't open it and we soon found out that we move in on Sliva after she came out and killed one of our men who tried to grabb her. "She said.

I felt something curling in my stomach was I going to be that uncaring? "How?"Asked Peter He sat on the chair with Charlotte pulled into his lap, Remy let out a unnecessary yawn and let it be a pass to put head in his mates lap "Woodbanes are known to be able to manipulate emotions and make you feel anything they want dat is why they all died except for Sliva who was de only one left."Nalla said Peter growled and I shot him a look "That doesn't explain how a human can be killin a Vampire"He said giving me a look back.

Jasper gave a light growl and Peter looked away from sizing me up like a piece of meat, I couldn't blame Peter I didn't even know how someone could kill using emotions? " I said she could make you feel anythin, She would implant de feeling of burning alive and de vampire would combust into a purple flame."She said her voice was like a distant memory to the three that snapped there looks to me.

The room went cold very cold, I looked down and moved out of Jaspers grip as I stood up and walked out the door. I needed some air and some quiet time I couldn't help but be afraid of what they would do. Should I have stayed in Forks? I shook my head I knew that I did right by coming here to Jasper but I never expected to be faced with this.

I knew I had a gift to know things but...I fiddled with the necklace as I walked past the dirt pile that me and Jasper played in it brought a smile to my face. I felt my phone vibrate on my thigh as I yanked it from my pocket "Hello?"I asked as I continued to walk away from the house "Violet?"Asked a person who I thought was Emmet "Yes who is this?"I asked The person on the other end shuffled around "This is Emmet have you heard from Alice?And Where are you?"He asked I could tell this hasn't been good for him he sounded less like the usual bear than normal.

"Yes...The last I heard was Bella and her made it to Italy but Bella got caught by them and Alice was going to help, And I am in New Orleans "I said as I sat down in a large field a good distance from the house and picked a daisy from the ground "Isn't Jasper in New Orleans?"He asked I could hear someone else with him "Yes he is...He is in the house right now"I said as I heard the buzzing again...Damn vampire talking.

"We are in Forks again"Said a female voice that was harsh "Hello to you Rosalie"I said as I twirled the daisy in my fingers "Why are you will him?"Emmet asked I sighed "Cause I needed to know he was alright since _your s_ister _crushed _him when he needed her the most"I hissed out as I stood up and picked off the dirt from my legs.

I heard the buzzing again then "Come back New Orleans is not safe, Violet"Said Emmet I knew he was trying to be the protective brother but I could see Jasper saying something to Remy outside and humanly walking to be "Sorry have to go Major Empath is pissy I walked away from family chat time"I said quickly as I closed the phone as Jasper got to me.

We stood there I was looking around avoiding his gaze that seemed to burn through me "Why are you upset?"He asked I didn't answer what was I suppose to say that I felt like I should be walking around with a huge mole on my nose and a crackle voice like the witch from Snow White. Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his curly hair he seemed to be doing that a lot, "Tell me Violet"He said as his cold hand pulled my face to look at him.

He spread calm towards me and my body soaked it up greedily, I couldn't say anything but I pushed my feeling towards him the sadness, the fear, the guilt, and the love that seemed to slip through. Jaspers eyes went wide then his lips twitched "No Darlin' You are not like Silva, I was a vampire when your ancestor spread fear through all of the vampires...You are a beautiful feisty women who has a gift that could take you over"He stared into my eyes his eyes darkened slightly and I couldn't help but feel my heart give my body a tugg.

I took a step closer to him and his hand fell from my cheek and too my waist "I am scared that you, Char, and Peter will be afraid of me"I said quietly, I felt like a ticking time bomb that I might explode, Jasper let out a growl and pulled me into his arms I felt the warmth of love that wasn't met to slip out from Jasper.I sighed and laid my head on his chest "So...I am Beautiful?"I asked Jasper looked down at me that goofy smirk on his face "Of course Darlin'"He said I smiled and picked my head up, I placed my hand on his cold cheek and with a finger traced his jaw line "Why does Peter call you Major?"I asked

I felt the fear coming off of him as he took a step away from me, "Jasper...You don't have to tell me."I said he shook his head his hair catching the poor light in the sky just so...Gods he was beautiful."No I will...Just later tonight please, Darlin'"He said my heart lurch every time he darlin with that sexy accent that made me weak in the knees anyways. "Alright.."I said He looked kinda troubled and I closed the gap in-between us again as I wrapped my arms around his neck "I will still like you Jasper.."I said softly as I stepped away and walked towards the house leaving Jasper in his own memories...


	8. De Love is growin

_**-Jasper-**_

"I will still like you Jasper"She said softly as she walked away from me, I couldn't move I was just starin at the spot of where Violet was standing before. Could I tell her my past? It was so violent and Violet is so caring once you get past that rough exterior...I am terrified about telling her. I could hear someone get closer to me "Major, Do it."Said Peter as he gave me those all known look.

I shook my head "Violet is too...Young to hear about that"I said as Peter snorted "You are a fool or as those cajun family of hers your a couyon"He said trying to pronounce it like them but he failed miserably. Peter sighed "I have a feelin that Violets past wasn't a good past"said Peter as he crossed his arms I looked up, "What do you mean?"I asked I was confused I mean just because she doesn't remember doesn't mean it was a bad past.

"Just a feelin...You told me that Edward would doge her right?"He asked I nodded He chuckled "Than would she be remember some creepy shit?"He asked bluntly I frowned "Tell her Major, And everything will fall into place."Said Peter as he slapped my back and walked away. I watched him leave and I rolled my eyes why didn't I kill that cocky bastard when I had the chance?

I walked back in as I saw Remy with Violet who looked up and smile at me "Hey Jazz"She said I nodded as Char came up to me "Peter told me and I agree-fully"She said lowly as everyone except Violet looking at me, I watched as Char went back into the kitchen her long ghost blonde hair swaying. "Child"Said Nalla as she touched my arm, I could feel her emotions pour into me she was worried and fearful "May I talk to ya?"She asked I nodded as she walked up the stairs and into Mine and Violets room.

"I know dat you are fallin for Violet"She said I looked down...did I? It felt too soon but every fiber of my body was wanting to have her as my mate "I don't even know that"I said as Nalla nodded "It is too soon for you to know dat yet child."She said her voice and body held wisdom far beyond her appearance of 30."I believe dat soon she will have to be changed, I will do dat for her"Nalla said she was frowning but the fear was still there. I shook my head I knew that I would never be like Edward with Bella but changing Violet and seeing her in pain was awful to think about.

"Why are you scared?"I asked as I looked up at the older woman who's lips where pressed in a thin line "Your a emotion reader, I am scared dat I will loose Violet too...Sarah is seeing a vampire going after a girl and Violet being killed for getting in between them"Said Nalla My fists clenched "Is this women has red hair?"I asked trying not to alert anyone by my projecting my anger "Yes."Answered Sarah who walked in with Peter who looked at me with a look that told me to calm down.

Sarah walked over to Nalla and placed a hand on her mothers shoulder, "I can only hear de words 'Edward kill James Victoria Bella' in de vision now by my understandin Edward is from de Olympic Coven in Forks and Bella is his singer, James and Victoria are those nomads right?"she asked I nodded I kept my eyes to the wall trying to bite back a growl "I agree with the Cajuns Major, We need to protect Violet even if that means changin her."said Peter.

I glared at him, But I knew they where telling the truth I could feel it...


	9. Chapter 9

Remy's hand was the only thing stopping me from fallowing Nalla, and Sarah upstairs, I didn't know why I felt a slight panic when Sarah looked deeply sad when she headed up there "Bebette it Don Matta "Said Remy as his hand on mine tightened slightly. I looked at him his eyes where worried making me not feel any Better, "Easy for you to say"I said as got up but Remy stopped me, I looked at him and gave him a dirty look "I have to pee"I stated as his eye widened as he let go I got back up and walked up the stairs.

And there I was again listening in on a vampires conversation...Jaspers to be exact, I suddenly wished I would have stayed with Remy on the couch when I heard Nalla "I believe dat soon she will have to be changed, I will do dat for her"She said I felt my blood run cold how could she feel that I needed to be changed I am Syliva's Great granddaughter for god sakes its not like I am a normal weak human. "Why are you scared?"I heard Jasper say his voice sounded very displeased with the thought which made me feel so much better.

"Your a emotion reader, I am scared dat I will loose Violet too...Sarah is seeing a vampire going after a girl and Violet being killed for getting in between them"I heard Nalla reply I knew she didn't want to loose me but its is my choice not hers, Then like a rubber band my mind suddenly realized the rest Victoria was going to kill me! I felt panicked again as I reached up and was about to storm in there and demand for me to be included But then I heard Jasper who sounded extremely angry "Is this women has red hair?"He asked My hand fell limp at my side as I felt hot licks of Anger trying to invade my body making me focus from not letting it get ahold of me but I didn't feel a protectiveness over me that I enjoyed slightly.

"Yes."Answered Sarah who I guess made herself known to them "I can only hear de words 'Edward kill James Victoria Bella' in de vision now by my understandin Edward is from de Olympic Coven in Forks and Bella is his singer, James and Victoria are those nomads right?"Sarah asked I could see how much I was like her in the way she was making the connections by talking it out. I felt the anger fade as Peter spoke "I agree with the Cajuns Major, We need to protect Violet even if that means changin her."said Peter I took a step away from the door as I stared at the oak finish how dare he agree!

I stormed out of the house as I walked past a bush it lit up in a hot red flame, I was so angry how dare they even talk about it behind my back. I could hear Remy yelling but all I cared about was getting away I could feel the long grass hitting my legs as I reached The bayou I could smell the smoke as I looked behind me and was shocked of the destruction I had caused, There was a long line of fire where I had walked and a few tree where lit up as well I stared at the destruction.

I suddenly felt a coil of anger as I lashed out before I could think my body acted as I waved my hand as a large oak flew out of the ground landed somewhere not that I cared, I walked up to the flames as I stared into them I let the rest around me fade away and I could see my mother staring at me "Violet calm down de anger will get you no where!"She scolded me her hands on her hips and her long black hair spilled off of her shoulder, her grey eyes where filled with anger and disappointment I remembered it was when I was around 7 and I had gotten so angry that I lashed out to my older cousin making him break his arm.

"I hope you happy of what you did to Harry!"She said as she turned on her heels and walked away "Mom"I said as I took a step forward and I suddenly saw Victoria's red eyes "Your brave but still so weak"She cooed as she let out a snarl as she attacked making me fall backwards as I landed I snapped out of the vision as I hit the ground.I shook as I tried to breath but the smoke was horrible, I stood up as I made my way back I knew now that Victoria was going to kill me..."Oh god"I said as my hand cupped my mouth as I tried to force the bile down that had rose up.

"Violet!"I heard Charlotte as she came to me, I pushed her arms away as I yelled "Get away from me!" She acted like I had bit her cause she snapped away. I couldn't look at her as I took a couple of steps back away from her "She is going to kill me"I said as I back away from Charlotte who was coming forward slowly "Who?"She asked as she gave me a concern look she thought I had lost it I knew it. "V..Victoria"I said as She shook her head "Hunny She can't hurt you now"She said trying to make me calm down but it only made me snap "No I saw it! Don't talk to me like I am some little girl!"I yelled as I felt my body shake as I lashed out again as the familiar coil curled in my stomach as the tree next to her flew out and landed somewhere.

Charlotte's eye narrowed at me "Violet calm down, Don't make me restrain you"She said as I took another step back, I stood there my hands curled up tightly as I fought a inner demon I never thought I had...I wanted to see her burn, I looked at the ground as the green grass turned back and with a poof a flame lit up and I felt the power surge through me as I felt two long slender arms wrap around me and I lashed out sending him flying but also me. I heard him grunt as we hit the tree my head hit his shoulder.

I felt calm spread around me as I looked over and I saw dirty blonde hair that belonged to only one person "Jasper"I said as I felt that awful coil let loose I slumped against him as I felt tired " Are you alright Major?"Asked Peter as he gave me a stern look, I knew I was in trouble I had snapped at his mate and I felt like a stupid-head. "Yeah...Violet what happen?"Jasper asked as I felt my body shake slightly "I..Lost control..sorry"I answered back quickly as Remy's hand shot out for me to take as He helped pull me up and off of Jasper who stood up without any help.

I felt shame creep up my neck as I saw that Jaspers shirt was torn up I didn't looked at Jasper's face cause I knew I had to apologize to Charlotte or fear Peters wrath " Sorry Charlotte,I didn't mean to snap like that"I said as she nodded "I understand"She said as she went to step forward but she paused as she stopped and took Peters hand. Remy let out a whistle as he looked around "Someone pissed you off"He said as he gave me one of his crooked grins as he reached out a patted me on the shoulder.

I didn't smile back as his smile dropped as he looked at John who shook his head "De question is who?"John asked raising an eyebrow to me, "I heard you all talking about me being changed..I got upset"I said pathetically as Jasper growled and Peter stiffened "You shouldn't have heard that"Said Peter who still was making a stern expression but Charlotte looked up at Peter "What do you mean?"She asked as Peter went to talk but I cut him off "I am in danger of becoming Victoria's casualty...So they think it would be a good idea to change me."I said I felt slightly guilt for not excluding Jasper but I was still bothered by it but not so much angry because of Jasper sending out waves of calm.

Charlotte glared at Peter "And you never included her?"She hissed as Peter sighed running a hand through his brown hair "Jasper was going to talk to you"He said as he gave me a strained look. I looked down as I felt Jasper grabbing my hand "Come on, Lets get you back"He said his voice was off it sounded uncaring and forced. I nodded as I let him lead me away from the others.

We where half way there when he turned around "Look I am sorry for not including you but damn it Violet I was going to tell you"He said his voice raising slightly making me feel like a small child, I looked up at him, his eyes where darker and I knew he soon needed to go feed. I reached out and touched where is neck meets his shoulder and I could feel his emotions running around his skin and I played with his collar as I spoke "I know...I just felt...I don't know angry and then it was like something kept on bringing it out.."I said trying to explain the coil in my stomach every-time I lost it.

Jasper relaxed under my touch as he looked down at me, "Then I started to scry by the fire and I got my mother...She was telling me to calm down..It was when I was 7 I got so angry and my cousin ended up breaking his arm...I pushed him off of his bike"I said as he sighed "Then I..got Victoria I was standing in the way of Bella and she told me 'Your brave but still so weak' then she lunged out at me...I snapped out of it as I hit the ground"I said as he pulled me into his arms.

I wrapped my other arm around his neck as I felt the comfort of his presence calm me down, "I feel guilty for freaking out like that to Charlotte I know now she was just trying to help"I said as I felt him shrugged "She was just confused Violet"He said I nodded into his chest not willing to let go not yet and really not ever did I want to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

_**-2 months Ago-**_

I sat there waiting on my mate to get back.._.how long does it take for her to pick up human things? _"Where is Char?"Asked Jasper he was spralled out on my couch his hands holding up a copy of the Amercan History book that Charlotte had gotten him when I had felt him coming, I shook my head "Girl stuff I supose"I said lying my butt off but how was I going to tell him that a girl from Forks was gong to snach his heart away without him even being aware. "Right"He answered as he closed the book and let it sit in his lap his eyes bore into my back making me raise an eyebrow "What?"I asked he snorted " You know something...What is it?"He asked I shrugged "I have no idea what you mean..."I said leaving the house before I could get any more looks from Major.

I was half way across the field when I saw those two stupid cajuns "Oi, Remy dat Bebette from the cafe was impeccable tastin"Said John his accents mixed together, I stopped walking Bebette... damn it I had that feeling again what in the hell did the Cajuns have to do with her? "Hello Boys" I muttered as they turned around Remy grined " Passe' Peter"He said making a shooing motion as John rolled his eyes "Nalla wanted to make sure you where going to show up"He said I liked him better he was a lot more sane than Remy who would flip back and forth like a swtch like now Remy's swtched flipped as his eyes narrowed on me " I am"I said ingnoring the low rumble that fell from Remy's mouth "Merde"said Remy as he shook his head "Sorry boy"He said giving me a wink.

My eye twitched slightly _why in the hell was he calling me a boy?_ "Forgive him, I will inform Nalla "John said I nodded as I watched them walked away I could faintly hear Remy said "Why do they get to keep de Bebette" I shook my head this was getting more and more complicated by the second. I could hear Jasper as he hunted only a couple of yard from me...that woman did him a favor in my mind he needed to show her the boot as soon as she started to making him wear thouse god awful pants that had those seems along the front. I remember how he had came to us he didn't even bother packing he just shown up in ripped clothes, It took the pixie sending some stuff that belonged to Jasper the only way me and Char knew about his divorce.

Char knew they where not true mates but I never told him that why should someone meddle in other peoples lives that is not what my mama taught me and I guess that is why I only have feelings about things hell I ain't sure this girl is a girl! Jasper could be lookin at a guy for a mate not that I would jude or anythin it's not my place.I watched as Jasper came out of the woods he had leaves in his hair and looked like he mostly played with his food instead of actually consuming any "You better not let Charlotte see you like that"I said as he gave me a shrug "I don't care"He answered _damn that woman better hurry so I can have my brother back not some shell_

"I don't need Pity Peter just time"He said I rolled my eyes, _time my ass more like a girl!_ " So will you go back to them?"I asked he looked at me his eyes turned slightly black "Never"He growled out I nodded "Good that will make my wife feel better "I said Jasper sat down well more like fell back to the ground "There was this girl that was around the Cullens, Bella was her sister"He said My eyebrow rose as I plopped beside him "Human too?" Jasper nodded "She is not like Bella, I am not so sure they are even sisters by blood all I know is that she has one bad attaude towards Edward"explained Jasper

I smirked_ now that sounded like a girl I could grow to love don't you Jasper?_ " Edward once explained that she hated him reading her thoughts so she would yell out Barbie girl and bad 80's songs to block him"He said I snorted _I already like this girl if she can drive Edward to stay away _"She sounds like a keeper"I said he nodded "Yeah she is, any human would be lucky to have her..she is able to stand all of my emotions at once and come back with only pure calm"He explained further.

I smirked _Oh how Ironic_ "Sounds like a special lady"I said he turned to look at me and I quick turned my smirk into a frown even though my emotions where bouncing off pure joy "She will never see me again, I get that your tryin to help Peter but don't I am not ready to have one of your schemes"He stated _touche' My friend but it won't be my schemes but hers "_I don't plan on doin anything to you Jasper"I said almost wishing that Char didn't have to bring in Human things but oh well He snorted "Yeah right that's what you said 30 years ago at in Boston"He said I rolled my eyes it was a little mistake that lead us to get arrested and had to have Emmet clear our records so we could get out of the state "That was soo no my fault"I said he shook his head "I remember you saying 'Jasper live a little' and then blinkin lights and our rights read to us as a burley man who smelled of cheep booze and sex shoved us into the car." He said.

To bad our memories held full detail cause that was the most nastiest smelling human I have ever had smelled, nor could I lie about me telling him he needed to live alittle it wasn't my fault I couldn't 'see' like that fricken pixie we where goin to be arrested."Fine your right..." _I plan to stay here and watch your girl plot her scheme to steal your heart _He nodded "It's alright just no more helping"He said as he hopped up and did an unneeded stretch I smiled what he didn't know won't kill him...


	11. Chapter 11

"I will only do this if she agrees though"added Peter as Nalla nodded "Of course"She said I ran a hand through my hair "We have a problem!"I heard Remy say as I could see smoke, "What is going on?"I asked as Remy shook his head "I have no clue, Violet just stormed out of de house and de bush went poof"He said throwing his hands up for the 'poof' part. John walked in after dousing the bush with water "Why would she storm off?"Asked John his eyes narrowed at Remy who rubbed the back of his neck "Mais,I tink it was because she might have heard your conversation."said Remy.

I shook my head as I looked over at Peter "Where is she now?"I asked as I felt like ripping Remy a new one for even letting her come upstairs knowing that we wanted to talk about this in private. Sarah zoned out "She is by the Bayou"She replied as she snapped out of it "I tink she has made a line of fire that will lead you to the place"She said, I glared at Remy "Why did you let her out of your sight?"I asked as Remy frowned "De Bebette had to pee what was I gunna do?"He asked as Peter chuckled "I guess her powers are surfacing"He said smiling.

My eyes narrowed at him, He knew that she was going to loose it "You son of a bitch you knew she was going to snap"I yelled as Peter shruged "I didn't know when I only know how"He answered smoothly, My hands clenched as I fought beating him to a pulp or getting Violet who was freaking out. "You need to hurry Charlotte is wit her now"Sarah warned me and I growled before running out of the house I fallowed a line of now smothered flame and I could feel Violets panic "Hunny she can't hurt you know"I heard Charlotte say and I could feel her fears towards Violet as a flare of anger hit me.

I knelt down as I watched Violets hands clench and her eyes flaring with power so pure it was almost too much for me to handle "No I saw it! Don't talk to me like I am some little girl!"She yelled her whole body started to shake as the power overflowed and she raised her hand at an old oak tree and it up rooted like she was just picking a flower and it flew over Charlotte and hit the water a couple of feet ahead "Violet calm down, Don't make me restrain you"Charlotte warned I stood up and moved swiftly behind Violet who looked like she was fighting with herself, Instead of glaring at Charlotte she glared at the ground.

She looked like a spoiled child who didn't get her way but in reality she spared Charlottes life because the grass beneath her stare turned black and flared with a flame, I reached out wrapping my arms around her waist and then she lashed out her powers hitting me and throwing me into a tree, She was thrashing in my arms as I projected large amount of calm into her and the battle inside of her seemed to be settling "Jasper?"She asked as something popped and she slumped against me, I wondered for a moment if I broke something or not but then I realized it felt like a bubble inside of her popped and then all I felt was how drained she was "Are you alright Major?"Peter asked his face turned into a stern expression one might use when scolding a child.

"Yeah..Violet what happen?"I asked her She stared to shake a little a flare of embarrassment mixed in with the exhaustion as she looked at Peter "I...lost control...sorry"She answered me as Remy held out his hand and Violet took it leaving me to get up on my own, If I was a human being thrown back into the tree would have killed me. Violet looked over at me and blushed than she looked at Charlotte "Sorry Charlotte, I didn't mean to snap like that"She said I straightened my shirt that was torn up, charlotte projected uncertainty "I understand"She said she seemed to want to help Violet but her mating pull stopped her something I never understood.

Violet seemed to see that it was Peter who was causing Charlotte uncomfortable cause she turned to look at him, but stopped when Remy whistled landing with a soft thump near Violet a little too close for me "Someone pissed you off"He told her and he had the audacity to grin and pat her shoulder like a dog, Violet didn't smile I could still feel her shame John came up slower than Remy and was a lot more sterner than the odd cajun "De Question is who?"He asked raising an eyebrow at Violet who looked down.

I was praticly being beat by shame as she spoke "I heard you all talking about me being changed...I got upset"She said as if she was trying to figure out what happen on her own, She felt like it was her fault I growled and looked at Peter who seemed to be getting something from his little voice in his head "You shouldn't have heard that" He said lie lie lie lie I repeated in my head and I hoped I was projecting how angry I felt "What do you mean?"Charlotte asked looking up at her mate she started to be just as angry as me at the old coot. Peter was going to say something to cover his ass but Violet interrupted him "I am in danger of becoming Victoria's casualty...So they think it would be a good idea to change me" She said I furiously sent out calm now a part of me hopped it would calm me she felt even more guilt now.

Charlotte turned around to face Peter "And you never included her?"she hissed as Peter sighed runing a hand through his brown hair "Jasper was going to talk to you."He said giving me a silent look of help, Charlotte eyes narrowed she knew her mate better than he knew himself and was not going to by it, I had to get Violet out of this place "Come on, Lets get you back"I said taking her hand and pulling her away from the soon to be argument. I walked slowly so she could keep up but she was driving me mad all she felt was guilt! my powers was doing nothing and now I had Charlottes anger assaulting me like tiny knifes, I stopped and turned around "Look I am sorry for not including you but damn it Violet I was going to tell you."I said I was not going to be like Edward and lie to someone he cared about, I couldn't I wouldn't.

She looked tiny and fragile as she reached out and her eyes locked with mine I barley could make out anything other than her blue eyes with flecks of gold and the electricity that her hand had seemed to create as she touched my skin and then started to play with my collar, I was slightly glad I wore one of Alices shirts she bought me cause now it was ruined "I know"She whispered her voice cracking "I just felt.." she paused her face scrunched up as she tried to think of a word, I could give her tons but she had to figure it out on her own "I don't know angry and then it was like something kept on bringing it out" She said I relaxed as her emotions leveled out on there own.

She had to talk about it but why only with me? "Than I started to scry by the fire and I got my mother"She said I didn't know what Scrying was but I will be asking that seer "She was telling me to calm down..It was when I was 7 I got so angry and my cousin ended up breaking his arm...I pushed him off of his bike"she told me she was confiding in me, I let out a sigh I knew that this story was not going to end well "Then I..got Victoria I was standing in the way of Bella and she told me 'Your brave but still so weak' then she lunged out at me...I snapped out of it as I hit the ground"She said she was shaking and I pulled her into my arms, the sent of violets and fear two thing that should never mix. Violet was stronger than any other person I knew and here she was finally acting like she has a soul, How could I let her go back to forks where she will act like a human Rosalie no I will go with her she had to have someone but could I be that person?

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she seemed to be calming all of the way down "I feel guilty for freaking out like that to Charlotte I know now she was just trying to help"She mumbled into my neck, I closed my eyes and shrugged "She was just confused Violet"I told her, Charlottes eyes thats what set Violet off again I pulled her closer to me, This feeling was not a normal brotherly feeling, I was enjoying having her pressed up against me her warmth was making my cold skin tingle.

I inhaled and relaxed even more, I wanted to hide her away far away from any of this shit I wanted to have her to my self, She was mine she was met for me, I tensed and let her go. Violet looked confused at my jerky reaction "I see it has finally hit you Major"Peter said grinning as he walked up to us Charlotte was strangely wearing different clothes and with Violets blush I knew what they had been doing and she did too, "Whats hit him?"Violet asked him.

She was tired she didn't need to know that I wanted her like that _your being like Edward _a voice in my head reminded me "That you are crazy about him like he is crazy for you Cher."John said stopping by Violet to give her a kiss on the cheek "Wa..I am not John"Violet stuttered he cheeks tinting pink. "You are"John winked "true mates"Sarah said leaning against John, "How many times do I have to say it..I can't like him like that."Violet said softly her voice dropping a little as she swayed.

Scarlet came out of the house with a pissy look "You've got a phone call Peter."She stated throwing Peter the cordless phone than took Violet and whisked her into the house with a unamused expression, I just looked amazed at the small Sarah who was rubbing her temples and her eyes glowed "It is your ex-wife, They are back in Forks...De man who tends to Violet is concerned when Bella shown up wit out her.".

Peter handed me the phone with an irritated look "Hey Alice."I said not amused over the day I had been happening "What is with you Jasper? Didn't we tell you to leave us alone?"The pixie shrieked "You led Violet into a dragons den, She could get hurt or worse! Ugh! I can't see her now."Alice complained and I sighed "Listen Alice, I don't have time to deal with your crap now please stall with Violets cover we have somethings to do here."That was all I needed to tell her before I shut the phone off.

John looked at the house his emotions where a little bit off balanced "Scarlet is planing something if her shield is kicking in." John told us, A pain shot through my neck and I felt my body feel like pins and needles, I watched as John hit the ground and then Sarah who let out a whimper, I bucked as it faded with a cooling breath.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**_Hello peoples, You know I hardly write anything below my stories unless I have something important to say! This story had left me for a loop when I wrote out that completely far fetched thing with Violet of course I posted it and found that a lot of you actually liked that. I am not the one to stray to far from the original plot even though I enjoy reading those far fetched stories that take on their own world. _**

**_This is a very new to me since the plot line of my story will not line up like Seasons Call has, also Violet is a very complexed character also the cajun Vampires are some of my new babies even if they show up in a couple of my other stories as lesser characters. Stay patent with me and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. _**

**_Darklight._**


End file.
